The Weapon
by FaithMcKoy
Summary: After finding an old newspaper, the gang goes out to find a mysterious weapon. Only, Tails is quick to think that the Sonic is the weapon and tried to prove it to him but gets in a fight with him over the topic. Now they are going to find something that even the blue blur himself, didn't know. His past.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic The Hedgehog.**

**When you hear that name what do you first think of?**

**Hero, savoir, cocky, popular, super speed, 'fastest thing alive', goofball, reckless, annoying, not serious about anything, kind, helpful, a good friend, a brother, respected, loyal.**

**Did I get what you were thinking?**

**No?**

**Oh well, I might have been close.**

**Read that list over and over again with your own thoughts.**

**Now dig deeper.**

**Who is Sonic The Hedgehog?**

**I don't know but he sounds like a nice guy.**

**Now your thinking how I don't know who he is.**

**He's well know.**

**Oh, I forgot to put that one on the list.**

**I'll just add it to my mental list instead.**

**Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog.**

**What about him?**

**What comes to mind when you hear that name?**

**Probably nothing.**

**He isn't well know.**

**In fact, no one knows who he is.**

**If you ask someone who this hedgehog is, their reply is: Who?**

**But once you get to know this hedgehog, you better wish you've never meet him at all.**

**The Weapon.**

**That sounds deadly, right? Is that the first thing that comes to mind? Deadly?**

**Gives me chills down my spine.**

**Now I'll give you something new to think about.**

**Compare those three things together.**

**I'm sure you can say the two hedgehogs are one and the same, but Weapon?**

**How does that fit into all of this?**

**What's your idea?**

**If you guessed that one of the hedgehogs isn't real, ding, ding, ding!**

**Sonic The Hedgehog is a made up persona.**

**A little fantasy that was living in lies his whole life.**

**Ogilvie or he is known as Maurice is asleep while Sonic is awake.**

**Who are you talking to?**

**Can you guess?**

**Me, I'm everyone's worst nightmare.**

**I am called The Weapon but if you don't want to say that, that's your own damn fault.**

**Sonic, Maurice, Weapon,**

**Did you have the big picture?**

**The 'life lesson'?**

**We... Are... One.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Footsteps were heard as people rounded a corner of a hallway surrounding something small. It was an 8 year old, brown, male, mobian hedgehog with quills pointing downwards. It's eyes were also brown but were covered due to a blindfold. In his mouth was a metal bit with reins that one human was holding in his hands. On either side of the human was four more, two that stood beside him and two beside the mobian. Each holding a rope that went around the hedgehog's neck. The hedgehog had his wrists and ankles in shackles. A metal chain went around his waist pulling him forward by another human leading the way. He wore white gloves with a sock-like cuff on them. The shoes he wore were red with a white strap and gold buckle. The group stepped through a set of doors were two more people were waiting.**

**"Hurry up and take your picture." The first person said and the other snapped a shot and left. The bit was removed and he moved his mouth to make some feeling come back to it.**

**"So Weapon, you thought you could escape now could you?" the person walked closer to the mobian who didn't make a peep. "Speak."**

**"No... Sir." he muttered**

**"Well you did try but failed. We know how much you want to destroy the project but until you listen to us and do what we tell you, that is just going to have to wait." He crouched in front of the animal and took the blindfold off. He blinked a few times but then cold hard eyes rested on the human.**

**"I want you to think about what you did today in your cage." the mobian growled and the human smacked him across the face "Be nice. After that more training and then you'll come see me later." the human stood up from his spot and looked down "Speak."**

**"Yes... Master." the mobian's ears were flattened against his skull as the blindfold and bit were placed back on him.**

**"Take him away." the mobian was lead down the halls of the facility until the group came to one room that had nothing in it except for a cage that looked more like a carrier. His restraints were taken off and was pushed inside. The mobian curled up like a dog would and watched the humans leave the room. The lights were turned off and brown eyes gleamed through the inky black darkness of his holding cell. The mobian didn't need sleep, so he thought of his escape route. **_**'One day. One day all humans shall perish and I will kill that life-form.'**_

_"That was the mistake of 1991. A weapon was created to detain the project but escaped. Many people were killed at the hands of this animal and a search for The Weapon was issued. It was not found anywhere. __Dr. Gerald Robotnik's grandson, Ivo Robotnik went missing that day as well. Some say that Robotnik helped The Weapon escape, others say he was kidnapped. __A rumor is going around that he left on his own free will. The search was called off for the two but a reward of $1,000,000 is still active to the lucky finder or finders. __But beware, The Weapon wants nothing more then to tear you apart."_

"Wow, how could they create such a thing." Knuckles said as Tails finished reading the newspaper out loud.

"People do the craziest things." Rouge looked at the picture again "Shadow, weren't you in the tube still?"

"I was, that was until the doctor let me out." even he was intrigued at the little fox's findings

"How did you find this Tails?" Amy asked

"It was blowing around and hit me in the face but this *points at picture* is what I wanted to show you. Doesn't it look like Sonic?" They looked back at the picture "Those shoes are the same ones Sonic wears, that can't be a coincidence."

"But Sonic saves everyone that can't be him." Amy stood from the table they were sitting around in Station Square.

"Speak of the devil." Sonic came running up to the table and Tails put the newspaper behind his back. Everyone stood from the table they were sitting

around.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sonic came to a stop in front of Tails

"Nothing." he shuffled his feet a bit and Sonic saw the paper

"Tails, are you hiding something from me?" he put his hands on his hips

"No, I'm not hiding anything."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Alright, but then how do you explain this." he pulled the paper away from him. Tails was trying to grab it back and Sonic raised it above his head to keep it away from him.

"Explain."

"Just give it back."

"Why should I? What were you trying to hide from me?"

"It's nothing alright, just give it back." Sonic looked at the paper.

"What is this?" he pointed to the picture

"I don't know but if you answer some of my questions, then I might be able to tell you." Sonic looked over at Tails skeptical then crossed his arms over his chest tapping his foot impatiently

"Ask away."

"You told me once that you didn't remember the first eight years of your life, right?" he nodded "What about your shoes, how did you get those?"

"My parents gave them to me. I think... What is the purpose of all this anyway?"

"I think that is you in the picture." Sonic looked at him confused

"What are you talking about? That isn't me."

"Think about it, you don't have the past 8 years of your life."

"That can't be me Tails, I was born not created."

"You can tell me, I'm a freak as well."

"Oh, so now your calling me a freak." Sonic made his hands into fists

"What? No! I wouldn't..."

"Tails." he shook his head

"I-I didn't mean to It-t's just..."

"Tails, SHUT UP!" Sonic's yell echoed throughout the entire square making everyone stop and look over at them. Tails looked up at Sonic scared at what he might do. Sonic brought his hand to cover his eyes while looking down.

"Sonic, I'm sorry."

"Save it." he looked back at his adopted brother "I don't want to hear anymore of this." he slammed the paper on the ground and pointed an accusing finger at him "And don't even think about trying this stunt again. Do I make myself clear?" the two tail fox nodded. Sonic ran off without a second to lose. After a minute of silence, sounds came back as everyone went about their daily lives. Unknown to everyone a certain green hedgehog was watching the whole scene.

"Do you think he might come back?" he said to his yellow partner who shivers at the thought

"I hope not." they race on the building tops in the direction Sonic went.

"Come on Tails, let's get you home." Amy said as she lead him away. Tails looked over his shoulder one last time before allowing the pinkette to lead him home with everyone right behind him.

Meanwhile...

Sonic was running along a forest trying to clear his head of the fight he had with his adopted brother, but no matter what he tried his words came fluttering back into his mind.

**I think that is you in the picture. You don't have the past 8 years of your life.**

_'Maybe, that is me.'_ Sonic stopped and leaned against a tree on the ground letting sleep claim him.

Blue quills turned brown and a growl was heard as brown eyes snapped open.


	3. Chapter 3

The duo came running into the forest looking for the one they have declared ownership over.

"Do you think he might recognize us if he does wake up?" the yellow one asked

"Don't know." they walked farther into the forest, until a low growl was heard from above. They looked up and saw brown eyes looking down at them. The yellow hedgehog tensed up but the green hedgehog kept his cool.

"Hey, Maurice. You remember me right? Scourge?" said hedgehog tilted his head to the side looking at the other one.

"And Fleetway?" the hedgehog jumped down from the tree landing on all fours. Scourge went over to Maurice slowly pulling Fleetway with him. The brown hedgehog stood there waiting to see what they would do. Once the duo was in front of him, Scourge stuck his hand out for him. Maurice sniffed his hand and placed his head against it. Scourge smiled and waved to his partner over to do the same thing. Fleetway stuck his hand out hesitantly and Maurice did the same thing without any problems. He then stood up on his legs and looked over at them.

"Let's get you out of here." Maurice nodded and followed the other two to their hideout.

Meanwhile...

The gang finally got a heart broken Tails back to his house. Once they stepped in, the fox ran up stairs. Amy tried going after him but Rouge stopped her.

"He just needs a moment to himself." They were about to leave when footsteps were heard.

"Guys! You have to see this!" They looked back at the stairs to see a breathless Tails in front of them. They followed him all the way to Sonic's room.

"Help me get this stuff out of the way." Shadow took out his emerald and teleported all the items outside and came back in. "I was heading to my room when I saw Sonic's room wide open. I wanted to get some more info, when I saw that." he pointed to a piece of wallpaper that was ripping off and had something red underneath.

"Help me. Please." he begged to them

"Alright Tails. We'll help." the gang started to tear the paper off the walls and the red revealed itself to be writing of some sort. The paper teared at different spots but eventually all of it came off. They were astonished at the messages on the wall like 'Die' or 'Kill' but two stood out the most.

"Robotnik is my only friend." Amy read out loud

"The ultimate life-form shall meet his end!" Knuckles read and they looked at Shadow who was speechless.

"What is this?" Rouge asked. Shadow cleared his throat and touched the wall.

"Evidence, that's what." he turned around "You said you wanted to figure this out."

"Yeah but I never expected Sonic to be a... psychopath!" Tails blurted out "Oh, my, god. I followed an insane person!" he held his namesakes close to him

"It's alright Tails." Amy tried to comfort him

"No, it's not alright until he is behind bars." Knuckles said getting everyone's attention "Think about it. A killer has been free all this time and kills others for his own twisted pleasure. Don't you agree with me?" Everyone was silent. They couldn't help but agree with him. They all know how crazy Sonic is and how happy he seems. Everyone must face the facts someday and they were not about to let him roam free anymore.

"Where do you think he is now?" Tails asked

"Well, he did run into the forest. We should look there first." Rouge announced

"Rouge, you go to G.U.N. and get a tracker." Shadow said to her and she nodded. They raced off without a second glance back.

The gang was making their way into the forest to look for the insane hedgehog when they heard some movement coming from farther in. They looked at each other and hid in the shrubbery as they saw the trio come there way. They immediately recognized their target that was following Scourge and Fleetway somewhere. They quietly followed them to a hidden base, when all of a sudden the brown hedgehog growled in their direction, behind some tree.

"What's the matter, Maurice?" said hedgehog flattened his ears against his head and got on all fours, still facing the tree. "Whoever you are, come out now. Or face the consequences!" Scourge shouted and the gang all came out slowly. Once they revealed themselves, Maurice stood up on his legs but still giving a low growl.

"What do you think your doing?" Fleetway asked coming to stand in front of the growling hedgehog.

"We just wanted to see what you were doing with him." Shadow said coming up a few meters away from their goal.

"Not to mention that he is insane." Amy pipped up

"Well you can't take him because he wants to stay with us. Right, Maurice?" said hedgehog nodded and then went back to staring at Shadow. The two eyes meet and almost immediately, the maroon hedgie held a green chaos-sword. Scourge went in front of the both of them to stop whatever might happen.

"Calm down. They haven't even done anything yet." Maurice looked at him and made his sword disappear. With one last glare at Shadow, he turned around and went inside the base. "Why are you here anyway?" Scourge asked turning around to the group.

"He should be taken to G.U.N. right now." Rouge stated

"Well, if you haven't already seen, Maurice doesn't like you and doesn't want you here."

"So, we suggest that you leave." both Scourge and Fleetway blocked the entrance of their base, not letting them in. Until they heard a voice from inside.

"Let Shadow in." they turned to see Maurice standing there, arms crossed over his chest

"You sure?"

"Do it." he growled and walked farther in. "And let the rest come to the entrance only." the two looked at each other and shrugged, moving off to the side to let the guests come in.

As the group walked in they could see that it was a fairly large base and metal beams were pointing in every direction above them. The goal of their search was just ahead of them, leaning on the wall, glaring at Shadow.

"Why did you want to see me?" Maurice just kept on staring at the life-form as he waved him to come closer. Shadow obliged and kept walking until there noses almost touched.

"Shadow The Ultimate Life-form, I'm finally meeting you face to face. I'm Maurice The Weapon."

"Maurice, why?"

"Why, What?"

"Why did you want to see me and not anyone else?" Maurice chuckled and walked behind Shadow.

"You are the solution to my problem, that's why." Just as Shadow turned to face him the maroon hedgehog slammed him into the wall. "I was created to keep you at bay and to make any necessary movement possible if you decide to fight back." the ebony hedgehog tried prying his counterparts hands off him but he couldn't. "I was designed to be everything that you are and are not. Using your strengths and weaknesses against you." he made the same green chaos sword appear and aimed the tip at Shadow's head. "If you ever think about trying to defy me, then I'll bring your head back to Master and he will be very pleased." he threw Shadow on the ground and walked away, making the sword disappear. As Shadow was getting off the ground, the gang was able to finally push past the the two guards at the door and come to Shadow's side.

"He's crazy." Amy said watching said hedgehog climb up one of the beams on all fours, to another level.

"More than that." Knuckles added in

"No, he's another me." Shadow stated glaring at the maroon hedgehog and he glared back, landing on another level and curling up. Watching them.

"Another you? That's a new one." the gang turned to see Scourge and Fleetway walking towards them. "What makes you say that?" Shadow looked at the maroon one then back at the group.

"He acts just like me." Fleetway looks at Maurice who huffs and turns his back to them.

"Seems crazy to me."

"But other then that, he shouldn't be running free." Amy said stepping up to the other two hedgehogs. They looked at each other then at the pinkette.

"Your not going to cause it's his choice whether he leaves or not and you can't force him to choose." Fleetway leaned down to her eye level and smirked "I would leave if I were you." she backed up a few steps until they heard a no. Everyone turned to the source and saw brown eyes staring down at them.

"Shadow stays, no matter what. Everyone else can either leave and they die or stay and listen to our rules." he growled out and then stretched, curling back up.

"I think I would stay."

"So would I."

"I agree."

"I think it's best to stay."

"It doesn't seem like I have a choice." all eyes moved to Shadow as he leaned against the wall and stared at Maurice. "Where's the rooms we are going to stay in?" Fleetway and Scourge looked at each other and shrugged as they showed everyone to their room.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow's p.o.v.

How is this possible? I get stuck on the same level as him and he continued his glare at me. I tried to look everywhere I could but my eyes were always wondering back to meet his brown eyes meeting mine. I sighed and turned to face the wall but I could still feel his gaze burn holes into my back. I sat back up and looked over to the curled up hedgehog who lay on the opposite side. After yesterday, Maurice allowed everyone else to leave, so long as Scourge and Fleetway were watching them and I got the luckiest position to be in. Being watched by him. Lucky me.

"Can you stop staring at me?" I winned at him and he huffed "At least say something. I can handle silence but I can't handle someone always watching me." Nothing. The most he did was stretch his muscles out every once in a while, huff, watch me and hasn't spoken since yesterday. I breathed out a sigh and leaned against the wall again. "Don't make me beg cause I will." his ear flicked and I perked mine as I saw him sat up and look towards the ground, then back at me, huffing. _'I can't believe I'm going to do this.'_ "PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSE!" he crossed his arms and I huffed. "You are much more annoying now then before." I closed my eyes and felt a breath on my face. When I opened them, I yelped and I swore my heart leapt out of my chest. He was sitting so close, our mouths nearly touched and he had confusion written across his eyes.

"Are you going to talk now?" I tried to backup but thanks to the stupid wall, I didn't make any progress. I turned my head to the side and he sniffed my neck. I slapped his face away and growled at him. "Leave me alone, you, you, thing!" he shook his head from the smack I gave him and looked at me confused. He huffed then before I could blink, I was pinned to the wall. I started to sweat, not knowing what he would do and he turned my head to the side. I could feel his nose grazing my fur and he pulled back, smirking at me. I was confused for a moment then he let go and moved far enough to give me some space but still within arms reach. I rubbed my wrists from the tight grip they were in and looked at him confused. "Is there something you were going to say?" he nodded and I couldn't help my curiosity grow "Then what?" I felt a smack to the side of my face and gave him surprised look. He smirked at me then poked my nose.

"You are very tame life-form and pose as no threat. I was just curious as to who owned you and did my investigation." I tilted my head to the side and felt the spot where his nose just barely touched my neck.

"I'm no threat?" he shook his head "Then what was the smack for?" he smirked then poked my nose again.

"You are funny when you get riled up." he stood up and walked to the other side of the level and curled back up, watching me again. I sighed then leaned onto the wall.

"At least you said something." I chuckled at my own words and looked over at the brown eyes staring at me. _'Why do I have the suspension that this is just one part of his little trick to getting me to lower my guard? He acts just like me, so maybe I can change him._' I inwardly chuckled and stood up walking to the other side and sat down in front of him. He moved his ears outward and continued to watch me. "Maurice?" I heard what sounded like a low rumble and a yes at the same time. "Besides sitting there doing nothing, what do you do for fun?" he blinked then sat up facing me. He flicked one of his ears and kept them at their outward position.

"What's fun?" I blinked then looked at him surprised

"How could you not know what fun is?!" I yelled and he tilted his head also making one ear flop from his action.

"Unless fun is a fighting mechanism, I have no need for anything else but fighting." my jaw dropped and before he moved closer to me I shut it close.

"This is definitely a surprise. I know what fun is and I don't do it much." I sighed then stood up holding my hand out to him. He looked at it confused and I rolled my eyes. _'If Maurice is always like this, then I wonder how Sonic ever came to be.' _I reached down and pulled him up to his feet taking him by surprise at my action and I smirked at him. _'Maybe I can change you after all.'_ "If I show you what fun is, would you let me outside?"

"Is fun an active thing?" I shrugged

"It sometimes is and sometimes isn't, so, yeah I guess it is." he looked at the entrance then back at me.

"You shall remain around me at all times. If you wonder about, I'll drag you back to the base and keep you inside." I nodded and he huffed, walking towards the exit. I followed and soon made it a good distance away.

"Alright. First things first, how fast can you run?" I turned to him and he looked at the ground then back at me.

"I never tested my limits." I inwardly smirked and stood next to him so we had a starting line.

"Do you know what a race is?" he shakes his head "You will once we're done." he looks at me confused then shrugs. "I'll say 3, 2, 1, go and on go we start to run. Do you understand?" he looks out for a second then back at me nodding. "Alright." I got into a starting position and he copied me "3... 2... 1... GO!" I take off at half my speed and he managed to keep with me. I chuckled and started to go faster. "Try to keep up!" I race off and was mildly surprised to see him come up so quickly. _'Classic Sonic.' _We continued until I decided to turn around and we ended with a close call. I smiled and looked over at him seeing him also look at me. "What did you think of that?"

"It was okay."

"Well, the more speed you use, the more fun it will be." I stretched my arms and walked back inside the base. "Did you think it was fun?" I turned to him and he shrugged.

"Fun isn't fighting but it is useful." I nudged him with my elbow and went back to our level.

"Like I said, the more speed you use, the more fun it will be." I sat back down he sat on the opposite side looking at me.

"Who taught you fun?" I frowned at his question and turned my head away. _'You did.'_

"It was a hedgehog." he titled his head "A cocky hedgehog who could make anyone smile. He always did like to have fun and would always find it." he nodded then curled up.

"I would like to meet this hedgehog." _'You are him.'_

"Maybe if he comes around again, I could introduce you to him." he huffed and I laid on my back. "Maurice?" he hummed and I turned my head to look at him. "How were you created" his ear flicked and didn't do anything. "What I mean.. is... who created you cause you already know my story, I want to know yours." he sat up and walked over to me. I sat up and he sat next to me. He moved a hand to my head and I slapped it away. "What are you doing?" he pinned me down and placed a hand on my head. Once his eyes closed I saw flashes of his past. I was able to get him off me and looked at him confused. "What was that?!" he huffed and gave me a bored expression

"You don't know memory show?" I looked at him confused then at the wall. _'Memory show? That's new…'_ I turned to look at him and he moved his hand up to my head. I let him and closed my eyes as he did and saw his past. A chill went down my spine as I saw the man, the torture they did, the restraints, the cruel what they call 'training', the escape, everything. When the memory's came to an end I looked at him confused and he titled his head at me. "That wasn't what I would expect." his one ear flopped and I sighed. _'That isn't what I would expect Sonic's past to be... but then again... even he didn't know his own past. Maybe it's best if no one tells him the pain he went through but only snip-its of the good parts instead.'_ he went to sit on the other side of the level and I leaned against the wall, looking through it all again.

_'Just like me, he went through the pain... only he had help to get rid of it and is forced to act like how he is now. Me... I chose who I am now and that's the only difference. The same thing is that we both had someone who cared about us.'_

I heard footsteps come in and looked down to see everyone coming back.

"So, that's how Sonic came to be?" they nodded and I looked at them confused.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, Shadow, you'll never believe what we found out!" Tails said as his namesakes twirled

"Try me." I glanced at Maurice and his ear flicked. They looked at me confused and I jumped down to the ground.

"Maurice's raw chaos abilities had a reaction with the chaos emeralds and infused together to become Sonic!" I was sure my mouth dropped and I looked up at Maurice who continued to look at me.

"So we can get Sonic back?"

"Yeah, once we find a chaos emerald first." I nodded and went back to the level. We all settled down for the night and they decided to look for an emerald tomorrow. I laid on my back, staring up at the ceiling and didn't care if he watched me. I rolled onto my side and saw his brown eyes pierce through the night and I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Maurice's p.o.v.

I watched as the life-form closed his eyes and I stayed on my side of the base. I wanted to go up to him and watch him closer cause of his actions. He acted just like Ivo and I wanted to investigate of why that is so. I uncurled and sat up straight staring at the moon that shone through and then back at his face. So peaceful and yet I didn't think it would be possible. The life-form being peaceful and tame? Not a possibility. All I heard from Master was that he would kill on sight and was filled with rage. I searched through my memories and found something similar. The life-forms words was that a hedgehog was the one who taught him fun and it's just like Ivo. I watched the day of my escape and the day I meet Ivo Robotnik.

*Flashback*

**I was in my cage again after another day of training. Oh, how I wanted to escape, find the life-form and tear him apart. I stayed in my curled up position and watched the door. I glared at it and wondered if it would burn down just by looking at it. I huffed at my failed attempt and perked my ears when I heard shuffles on the other side. I gave a low growl and soon the door to my cage was opened. I stayed in my spot until I saw a human crouch down to meet my eyes.**

**"Hurry, there isn't much time!" I heard the human whisper and I got on all fours watching it. When I got out, he rushed to the door and looked both ways before waving me to him. "Come on! Don't you want to get out?" my ears perked at 'out' and I got on my legs to follow it. I followed the human through the halls of the facility and we stopped a couple of times when guards came into our view. We stopped behind a wall and he pointed towards two guards and made a bow an arrow action and pointed at me. I flicked my ear and he did the action again. I made my bow appear with two arrows and shot them both into the guards, making the arrows disappear on contact and the humans to fall dead. We soon made it outside and raced away from the building making our way to the forest and out of sight. Now that it was lighter, I could see the human was a little bit taller then I was and wore a bright red jacket. We continued to walk and I watched his every movement. "Alright! We didn't die, heh, thankfully." he laughed and I looked at him confused**

**"Who are you?" he looked at me and rubbed his neck chuckling nervously**

**"Oh, me? Uh... my name is... Ovi, uh, Kintobor. Yeah, that's my name." he smiled at me and I looked at him confused again and huffed.**

**"Ovi Kintobor?" I searched through my memories and came upon the name Robotnik. **_**'Why does those names sound similar?'**_ **I shook my head and looked back at him. **_**'Humans...' **_**I huffed and continued to follow him through the forest until we came to a strange looking machine. He went to work on it and I sat down on a rock, watching him. "Why did you help me escape?" he looked at me then back at his machine.**

**"Cause you didn't deserve that type of treatment those guys were giving you and I thought that I could help." I flicked my ear and watched him work. "Not to mention how I'm not treated like a criminal around here and no one respects my talents." I flopped one ear and he looked at me "You know, you don't always have to stay silent." I huffed and he chuckled "That's better than nothing." he finished his machine and decided to take a break. I went to investigate his machine and he walked up to me. "Do you like it?" I shrugged not sure what to say "It's a portal." I looked at him confused and he chuckled "It allows people to travel across different dimensions and this one is amazing. It's a world filled with animals that can talk and act just like humans would." I flicked my ears and touched it, running my hand over the metal.**

**"Does it work?"**

**"Of course it does. I tested it out and did some mods to allow more then one to travel between worlds. It will also self-destruct on usage so no one can follow us." I nodded and went to sit back down on the rock when I felt a pull on my arm. I looked at him and he removed his hands, rubbing his neck and chuckling nervously. "Have you heard of lies before?" I looked at him confused and he gave a weird smile. "Guess not. *Sighs* hopefully I won't die... a lie is not the whole truth." I flicked my ear and he brought me over to the rock and sitting down. "Do you understand me?" I huffed "A real answer."**

**"I guess."**

**"Okay... don't attack me when I tell you this okay?" I looked at him suspicious and he chuckled again**

**"Why shouldn't I?"**

**"Just... promise me that you won't attack, please?" I looked at him confused and he sighed "A promise is saying you do something and do it." I nodded "So?"**

**"I promise I won't attack." he breathed out a sigh and played with his hands**

**"Alright... remember the name I told you." I nodded "Well, I lied. That isn't my name." my ears perked and I made a low growl "I had to do it so you wouldn't be able to attack me on sight!" I stopped growling and he sighed "My real name is Ivo Robotnik." I perked up and pinned him down to the ground**

**"Robotnik! Where's the life-form!?" he pushed me off and stood up**

**"I don't know but can you not do that!?" I huffed and sat back down on the rock. "Good. Now that is cleared, can we get out of here? When we come back, I'm sure we can work together and find Shadow." I nodded and he went over to the machine starting it up. "Ready?" I stood next to him and I followed him through the machine.**

*End of Flashback*

I couldn't help a smile growing on my face at the memory until I saw the life-form shivering in his sleep. I frowned and decided to walk over to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and his shudders stopped for a second then started again as I took my hand away. _'Just like Ivo.'_ I sighed and laid beside him. He moved closer to me and nuzzled into my neck. I let him and watched as a smile came on his face. _'I guess Master was wrong about you life-form. You aren't the killer he made you out to be, in fact, your the exact opposite.'_ I moved my arm around his waist and pulled him closer as he wrapped his arms around me. I continued to watch him sleep as the night went on.


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow's p.o.v.

I woke up to something warm and soft and I snuggled up closer to it, thinking it was a pillow and taking in all the warmth I could. I could hear the faint sound of something beating and thought it was my own heartbeat until I felt a breath on my face. I snapped my eyes open and came face to face with brown eyes staring down at me. I felt an uneasiness as I realized how close we were and where my hands were placed. I nervously chuckled and moved my hands from his waist to my sides and he huffed. When I sat up, Maurice copied me and we were still looking at each other but with a little distance now. I rubbed my neck and tried to look anywhere I could other then his prying eyes. He huffed and moved closer to me, making me lean back at his approach.

"W-What are you doing?" I tried not to stutter and he just sniffed my neck like yesterday. I just let him until he started to move down and then I growled and smacked him away. He shook his head and huffed at me. "If your going to do something, then ask first." I growled and he huffed then went on all fours and walked back to his side of the base and curled up. I rubbed my neck and looked at him confused as to why he kept doing that. _'Is this supposed to be normal?'_ I sighed and leaned back onto the wall. "Maurice?" he hummed "Why do you keep doing that?" his ear flicked and I sighed again "The nose thing?" he moved his head so it was the only body part that moved.

"Clarification." I looked at him confused "If I can trust you more." I nodded and he moved his head back down.

"Have a nice rest Stripes?" I looked down to see the green bastard looking up at me with his golden friend standing beside him.

"Why would you care Scourge?" I growled and he shrugged

"Other then for the fact your beside a living weapon, I don't." he said and Fleetway nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we care for Maurice and wanted to know if he was going to tear you apart or not." I glanced at said hedgehog and he rolled his eyes.

"Not sure if he feels the same about you." I sat on the edge of the level and crossed my arms over my chest getting confused looks from them. "If your going to make yourselves useful, then why don't you go find an emerald?"

"We can only do that when everyone else is awake." I looked back at Maurice who got on all fours and walked up to me. He laid down like a lion would and watched the three of us. "Besides, it seems like your getting pretty friendly with him." I glared down at them and they chuckled

"We should get some food in case they wake up, right Scourge?" Fleetway nudged his partner who nodded in response. They walked away and Maurice put his head on his outstretched arms.

"Maurice, why did you do that last night?" his ear flicked "Lay beside me?" he turned his head to face me and lifted it.

"You were cold so I made sure you were warm." I hummed and turned my head back to the entrance. "You also reminded me of someone." I looked back at him confused and heard him chuckle. "Just like him." he lowered his head back down and stared at the entrance of the base. I uncrossed my arms and sighed. _'This is going to get really uncomfortable...'_

"Maurice?" I looked away when I heard him hum "Did you do that because I reminded you of someone or... is it... something else?" there was some shuffling and I felt something on my lap, so I turned my head back to see his head on my lap.

"I just felt like your my responsibility and I had to do something about you and your temperature. That and of how tame you are." I inwardly sighed and searched through the memories he showed me. My eyes widened at one and I cleared my voice to get his attention.

"Did you do it because I reminded you of the doctor?" he looked up me confused and I rubbed the back of my neck "Um, Ivo?" he sat up and flopped one ear to the side.

"What about him?"

"Do I remind you of Ivo?" he hummed then looked towards the entrance

"Yes and at times, you would act like him." I looked at him confused and he chuckled. "Brave and bold yet stubborn and talkative."

"I'm not talkative." he gave me 'really' look and I chuckled a little "Not that talkative anyway." he huffed "Okay, fine, I'll admit, around you, I do get more... social. But that's only because of you." he sighed then got up and went back to his side of the level. _'Did I say something he didn't like?'_ I thought for a second until I heard voices come from the bottom and jumped down to see everyone up and eating.

"Hey Shadow, did Maurice bug you too much?" Rouge asked and I crossed my arms

"No."

"Then why did it look like you two weren't getting along?" Knuckles teased and I glared at them

"For your information, me and Maurice are getting along just fine and you are the ones who are bugging the shit out of me." I growled the last part and turned back around to head to the level and laid down on my side. _'What I give to help those lowlifes...'_ I sighed and closed my eyes. I looked through the memories Maurice showed me until I came upon the man again. I couldn't help but have a strange feeling as if I meet him before.

I opened my eyes again and turned my head to watch everyone leave to find an emerald. I sighed and sat up looking at Maurice, only his eyes were closed. _'Strange, he never took his eyes of me before.'_ I got up and went over to him making as little sound as possible. I got on my knees and bent down to see if he was actually awake and to my surprise, he wasn't. _'I guess not sleeping really did take a toll on you.'_ I inwardly sighed and looked around the base. _'He'll kill me if I leave.' _I shivered at the thought. I'm not afraid for the fact I can die due to being immortal but for what he can do. I can't die but he is crafty and I'm sure he has a way a two to get his way. I felt chills go down my spine from the thought of being stuck in suspended sleep like that. Being stuck in your own thoughts and not able to do anything but listen to your surroundings, terrifies me. At least I do stuff besides doing nothing. I rubbed my neck and laid down beside him, with nothing else better to do. I heard what sounded like a whimper come from him and I perked up to see him shuddering ever so slightly in his sleep. _'What's going on?'_ I looked around again and my eyes went back to his shivering form. _'Could this be something else?'_ As I was thinking of something to help, I come across the torture he went through. Realization hit me and I frowned at him. _'I never had to worry about this type of stuff before but maybe... I could help.'_

I sighed and then laid down beside him again. I ran my hand through his quills and his shuddering turned into calm breathing. I smiled at this and continued to do my action. _'You aren't the monster that everyone says you are Maurice, in fact, your not scary at all when you are yourself.'_ I moved my hand up to his ear and scratched it making a smile come on his face and his tail to wag. I gave a light chuckle and moved my hand away. He whimpered for my touch and I moved up closer to him. He uncurled and snuggled up closer to me. I petted through his quills as he snuggled closer into my chest fur. _'Just like a little child.'_ I stopped and wondered how that thought made it into my mind but I shrugged it off and continued to watch him sleep. His soft heart beats were soothing and I closed my eyes to listen to it.

I didn't know when I fell asleep but what I did know is that I felt something hard lay on top of me. I groaned not wanting to get up but something wet nudged my neck. I opened my eyes slowly and was meet with an empty spot that Maurice was in before. I moved my head to see what the hard thing was and was immediately meet with the maroon hedgehog laying on my side. He tilted his head to the side and I gave a chuckle at how innocent he looked. He nudged my neck again and I moved my one arm that wasn't trapped to his quills and petted them. His tail wagged and a small smile came on his face.

"Maurice?" he hummed "Why are you on me?" he shook his head and I moved my hand away.

"I care about you life-form." he said while nudging my neck again. I chuckled at his action and he got off me letting me sit up and look at him. I looked down at the entrance and then back at him. He huffed then went to lie down when I stopped him.

"Maurice, how much do you care?" he tilted his head then next thing I know, he pinned me to the ground.

"I care about you and your safety." I tried to move my hands but he chuckled at my failed attempts. He plopped down on my chest making me breathless and letting my hands free. I looked at him and he had a playful smirk on his face. "And how you can be funny too." I chuckled and tried to move his head but he wouldn't budge. I eventually gave up and watched as he moved up closer to my face so we were millimeters apart. "Your my responsibility and I care about that." I just looked up at his face and he moved away to sit down on the metal floor. "Does that answer you question?" I rubbed my head while sitting up and smiled at him.

"It sure does." he huffed then spread his arms out and laid down again. He put his head on his outstretched arms and looked down at the entrance. _'He seems to be trusting me more with each passing day.'_ I sighed then copied his action and he looked at me confused.

"What? Can't I lay beside you?" he huffed then closed his eyes. "Maurice?" he opened one eye and hummed. "Why don't you go outside?" he picked up his head and looked at me confused.

"What do you mean life-form? I went out yesterday with you." I sat up and looked at the bottom then back at him.

"I know you went outside before but why not now?" he flicked his ear then huffed.

"Outside doesn't like me and it doesn't like you either." I was confused. _'Now he's speaking nonsense.'_

"Can you be more specific?" he sighed then sat up and looked at the entrance.

"Humans are a menace and are everywhere. Outside helps them and I don't like it." he growled then faced me. "You got lucky with the humans since your tame but Green and Yellow say that humans are still looking for me." I sat up and he made a louder growl "I stay here and one day they will die for even given the chance to live." I sighed knowing what he's thinking about. _'No doubt about it, just like me.' _I shook my head then laid down on my back.

"You should let humans live so they have the chance to make up for their mistakes." I closed my eyes remembering Maria's promise. "Humans are not all bad just like how they are not all good but if we let them see the error in their ways then they can make up for it." I opened my eyes and sat up looking over at his confused face. "Humans may only think one way but if we show them a different way of thinking then they can change. Not all will change but some will and that's better then eliminating them all together." he huffed then looked back at the entrance.

"Maybe your too tame life-form. Those humans have brought you into their way of thinking and is making you think like them."

"Then what about Ivo?" he perked up then lowered his head and looked away from me.

"What about him?" I chuckled and moved closer to him.

"He set you free from that base you were in before and taught you different things. I'm not wrong, right?" he looked back at me and gave a silent nod "Maria is a girl that I was created for. She is sweet and kind and just like how a mother would be to their kids." I smiled at the memory then frowned. "G.U.N. decided to come on the Ark and killed anyone who was on it. Maria was one of those who were killed that day. She died helping me escape and I swore vengeance to her." I growled then let my expression set and I looked at the entrance "I meet the hedgehog I told you about and he acted just like her. When we were faced with a problem that the whole world was in danger, I didn't care. Just like you, I wanted them all dead. It wasn't until him and his friends showed me that not everyone is bad and can be good that I realized my mistake." I smiled then turned back to him "I helped them save the world and I noticed that the humans can change. And to this day, I've seen the change they can go through. You just need to give them a chance and they will take it." I breathed out a sigh and rubbed my neck. He was silent taking in all the info that I told him. He looked at the entrance, at me, then the ground below.

"She told you that?" I nodded and he huffed "Ivo is the same way. On the day he freed me from there, we arrived on a new planet. We would watch the animals that lived there and made a living of staying there. At nights I would be lookout and watch over the little base we made and on the colder ones, we would curl up closer to keep warm. Ivo taught me all sorts of things and I taught him some things too." he smiled "Years went by and we would soon keep our promise to return and eventually find you." a frown came on his face as he looked up "A few days before we would return, I found about my speed and we got curious as to how fast I could go. We would do tests and never actually found out my limit. Before we did another test, Ivo found a strange gem and told me not to touch cause he wanted to test it out first, to see if it was dangerous. I thought it wasn't and picked it up when Ivo wasn't watching. I felt something spark from the gem and I felt a little dizzy. I put it back how it was before he came back and we started another test. In the middle, I felt something strange spark within me and the last thing I remembered was a lot of heat, colours, rigging and I couldn't move. I fell asleep soon after and when I woke up, I was back in the forest, leaning against a tree and here we are now." he looked at me and chuckled "So... I guess you are right about not all humans being bad." he chuckled again and laid down on his back.

I laid down beside him and looked at the ceiling high above us. _'He did say that he didn't know about the first eight years of his life. Maybe... I should tell him about this. Everything.'_ We stayed in silence for the rest of the day, taking in all the information we told each other. Soon, I heard noise come from the entrance and looked to see everyone come back, empty handed. I sighed and now, I'm on my side of the base, Maurice on his, curled up, and everyone else went to sleep. I looked to the entrance and then the moon that shone through the window. I sighed getting trapped in my own thoughts until I heard him sigh.

"Life-form, I'm guessing your still awake?" I hummed and leaned against the wall. "Do you want to have a race?" my ears perked and I saw him sitting up, still on his side.

"It would be hard to have a race in the middle of the night." just then, I saw a green light and squinted at it. Maurice's hands were covered in a green light and I chuckled. "Or we could have a night light." he chuckled and stood up, walking up to me.

"I'm guessing you haven't learned this either." I shook my head and he held out his hand. "I guess I'm going to be the teacher now." I looked at his hand then back at him, smiling. I took it and he helped me stand up. We successfully made it outside without any interruptions and walked a good distance away.

"Your really going to teach me those things?" he nodded and I smiled. _'I guess you are changing after all and me too.'_ I widened my eyes at the thought and inwardly chuckled. It took a few tries but then I finally was able to make my hands light up with a red glow.

"Ready?" I nodded and we got into a starting position.

"3... 2... 1... GO!" we took off like a rocket and raced through the forest. Everything looked different during the night and I was sure my mouth would fall open from the faint glow my hands are giving off. I looked to my side to see his familiar green glow and chuckled. "Try to keep up!" I raced off faster and he followed me. We were still neck to neck and I chuckled once we came out of the forest and the city was in the distance. "I think we should kick it up a notch." he side-glanced and chuckled.

"You want a challenge don't you?" I laughed and took off faster. I saw the green glow not to far away and gradually keep up, so I went the fastest that I've gone when me and the Faker did our normal races. I was in the lead for a little bit until I saw the green glow catch up again. He was able to keep up with me every step of the way. We made it to the city and side-glanced at each other and smirked, thinking the same thing. We raced off faster and raced through the city streets. Our glows still letting us see around our surroundings. We raced through Station Square and kept our race going. I smirked at him and he returned with a smirk of his own as we raced out of the city and saw the hill in the distance.

"First to the hill is the winner!" I took off and he followed close behind. We were still neck and neck and finished the raced with a tie. I laughed and he smiled at me. It felt so refreshing to let out a laugh and I smiled. I sat down and he looked around. "A tie, haha! Like usual." he sat down beside me and looked up at the sky. I managed to stop laughing and look up at the sky as well. "You like the sky?" he nodded and smiled

"It's so big and the stars are all so colourful." I chuckled and looked back up then at him.

"Yeah."

"Life-form, what was it like up there?" I looked back up and inwardly chuckled.

"The view was amazing and Maria always wanted to explore the world down below. I'm just doing what she always wanted to do." he hummed and I saw him look at me then back at the city.

"I've never got the chance to see what you saw before. I only got to see the inside of the facility, the forest and the other planet but from the ground." I looked at him and could see a sad smile on his face. _'You did see space plenty of times before.'_

"Hey, Maurice?" he hummed "How did you do that memory show?" he looked back at me and chuckled.

"You want to show me your memories?" I nodded "Put your hand on my forehead and focus on the memories you want to show. Your energy will allow your memories to get shown to the person your showing them to." I nodded and did just that. Once he closed his eyes, I did as well and I decided to show him everything. Including Sonic. When I finished, I opened my eyes and took my hand off. A few seconds after, he opened his eyes that were filled with confusion. He looked at me, the city, the sky and then back at me. "Is that all true?" I nodded and he looked at the ground. "So... I'm a different hedgehog?" I sighed and looked at the city.

"You have a split personality cause of the chaos emeralds. If you never touched them to begin with, then you wouldn't have to see all those memories at all." I looked back at him and he looked away from me.

"There's nothing else you have to tell me? No other lies you aren't sharing?" I sighed and he looked back at me.

"Those aren't lies... just..." I looked at the sky then back at his confused face. "While you were asleep, that other personality of you took control and even he didn't know about you or his own past." he blinked and huffed

"You haven't told him yet?" I shook my head and he sighed. We looked at the horizon to see the sun was starting to make its way up through the sky and he stood up. "We should head back." I nodded in agreement and we raced off without a second to lose. When we made it back, we got back onto our level and sat on opposite sides. Maurice didn't curl up like he usually did but instead, sat up and leaned against the wall, with his eyes closed. I laid down and felt my eyelids get heavy, so I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Maurice's p.o.v.

I don't believe it. I can't believe it. All this time I was asleep, I was awake but not at all. Some other hedgehog that calls himself 'Sonic' was using my body for his own selfish needs. I searched through his memories again and saw everything that he did. How could I let this happen? I should've never touched the gem in the first place. Then I wouldn't be in this spot. I looked through the Life-forms memories and saw everything he did. 'Sonic' would always bug Life-form and 'save' the planet from someone he calls 'Eggman'. I tried looking for the person but what I found only left me speechless.

'Eggman' was Ivo.

I opened my eyes and looked around the base. No one but me and the Life-form were here and he was asleep. I leaned against the wall and sighed. _'That explains why he was active and how I got back to the forest.'_ I sat up straight and looked at the entrance then at Life-form, sleeping away without a care in the world. _'He wouldn't mind if I get my thoughts all straightened out.' _I stood up and jumped down to the ground then walked to the entrance and was immediately meet with the sun in my face. I jumped back from the light and gave a light growl. _'Outside... pesky humans.'_ I thought about Ivo again and shook my head. _'Whatever he was doing before must have been for a good reason...' _I sighed then turned to see the Life-form still fast asleep.

I turned back to the light and squinted my eyes as I walked into the bright light. I have only ever been outside a few times. 1 for my escape, 1 for my return and 1 for the Life-form's request. The other planet doesn't count cause Ivo was the only human there and I felt safe around him. Honestly, when he said he wanted to come outside, I didn't want to but I felt bad for keeping him in the dark so I agreed. Once my eyes adjusted, I took in all the scenery I could. Everything was so bright and colourful, I can see why the other me would like the wildlife. I walked past multiple trees, looking up to the tops. I sighed then decided to look through all the memories again. I skipped mine cause I already know everything by heart.

I looked through Life-forms and came across a human that he told me before. He described her just I saw her and they looked to be happy together. I felt my mouth curl into a smile and I sighed. I looked at Ivo and, I think her name was Maria. They are almost the same person. Both caring for us and teaching us not to be hurtful. I opened my eyes and sighed at the two memories. I looked around and found a tree that was able to hold my weight. I jumped up and laid down on a branch closing my eyes again. I looked through the other me's memories and came upon a fight he was in. I cringed when Ivo's robot was damaged and he flew away saying he will continue world dom-e-nah-shy-on.

_'What is that anyway?' _I shifted through my memories and came across the words he said to me on the day of my escape. _'Of course! It's his revenge! That explains the robot and why he was scaring the other humans.'_ I chuckled at his smarts. _'He was the smart one, I was the tough one.'_ I continued to look through his memories and came across one were it had a picture of me in my chains and he looked to be angry. _'So Life-form was right about him not knowing about me. We were always two separate beings.'_

I sighed and opened my eyes. _'But what were those human-lovers talking about? Getting him back... It couldn't mean that they were going to force me away, right? I mean they look weak and couldn't possibly make me fall asleep. But... what if they could?'_ I kept my eyes open as to make sure no danger was around and looked through the memories again. I saw multiple ones with him touching the strange gems and looking happy. I looked through more and came across a talk they did without me noticing. I closed my eyes again and decided to let myself drift into the memory so I could listen to there conversation.

_**"Maurice's raw chaos abilities had a reaction with the chaos emeralds and infused together to become Sonic!" the orange one spoke "His energy wore off and that's why we're in this problem."**_

_**"So we can get the hedgehog back?" Life-form was looking at me and I was just watching him. I didn't care that he was talking and didn't listen to there words. I only watched so I could keep an eye on him.**_

_**"Yeah, once we find a chaos emerald first."**_

I snapped my eyes open and banged the back of my head against the tree. _'I'm such a fool not to listen to there talking.'_ I sighed then let out a pained yell and clutched my head in frustration. I let my hands slide into my lap and I groaned. _'The Life-form really was going to get rid of me and bring back him. That must be why he willing stayed with me and tried to get my mind off other things. But... then why did he show me fun?'_ I looked through my memories and saw his reaction when I said we could go out. I paid no attention to it at first but now, I'm confused. He looked happy when I said we could go out and he had to stay close to me. When we ran, he looked like this was something that he couldn't live without. _'That's odd. Why is he happy?'_ I remembered the question he asked me before and I didn't know what to make of it before.

_**"Maurice, how much do you care?" I only tilted my head to the side wondering why he said care.**_

I closed my eyes and wished for more answers. I looked through the words I've learned over the years until I came to two that I'm still trying to figure out. Desires and Kindness. From the way Ivo described them, desires is something you didn't know you needed until you can't live without it and kindness was doing something nice to others and it makes you happy as well as them.

_'Why did he ask me that question anyway? Does he desire me? And what about saying 'care'? Was that kindness?' _I shook my head _'He couldn't but he was up close to me and I felt like I wanted to be closer to him.'_ I sighed and opened my eyes again. _'This is all too confusing.'_ I perked my ears when I heard voices come from afar so I jumped on the branches to see who was talking. When I got there, I saw the human-lovers talking with Green and Yellow.

"Should we really be doing this?" Pink asked Yellow and Green who looked at each other and then back at her.

"If this is bad, then what were you thinking?"

"I can see where Amy's going with this." Red interrupted "Shadow said that they were getting along just fine, so, should we bring Sonic back or not?"

"You would rather stay with Maurice over Sonic?" Yellow asked and they looked at each other.

"I get where this is going but if Maurice makes Shadow happy, then maybe it is a good idea to keep him around." Orange said while rubbing his arm and looking away. Green sighed then put his hands on his hips.

"So, what your saying is that it's best to keep a living weapon alive and not put him back to sleep? But you said you wanted to get rid of him before." I was shocked. _'They were trying to get rid of me! If they try to make one move on me, I'll end there pathetic lives!' _I inwardly growled and moved my ears to an outward position.

"Lets keep the emerald in hand and if Maurice does try to do something, then we can bring Sonic back. Agreed?" they all nodded at Pinks words and continued to walk away. _'Wait a minute... what was that?'_ I stopped my growl and jumped down to the ground, standing on my legs. _'Is this a joke? Are they actually going to let me stay awake?'_ I looked down and went through all the memories I had. I saw multiple ones were the other me and Life-form would do something for someone and it would make them happy. I stopped at one with the other me saying something so I closed my eyes to listen to it.

_**"Why are you helping me?" Life-form asked the other me and he smiled at him.**_

_**"I was just being kind and I thought it was the right thing to do."**_

I opened my eyes then looked up at the sky. _'Kind? Is that what they were doing? Being kind to me... Life-form asked why I cared and I said that he was my responsibility. Just like Ivo. I feel like I need to look out for him and care. Is that what kindness is? To care for someone but not like a desire where you can't live without them?' _I sighed then started to walk back to the base. _'Maybe Life-form might be able to answer my questions.'_ I walked through the trees and stopped, looking around. I twisted my ears around cause I swore I heard something move. I looked around and my ears perked when I heard it again coming from a bush. I looked at it and gave a low growl as a warning not to mess with me.

"Come out! I know your there!" I moved my ears again when I caught another sound and looked at it. "I mean it, I will attack!" I growled louder when the thing wasn't moving anymore and I glared at the two bush's. I slowly stepped towards the first bush and when I got there, I pounced on it. I looked around confused as to what I was going to get and didn't see anything. I sighed and stood up straight looking around again. _'The outside must be getting to me...' _I perked my ears one last time to see if there was any sound and when I didn't find any, I turned back around and walked back to the base. Once I got there I was surprised to see the Life-form looking around as if something was terribly wrong he kept muttering something under his breath and had his back turned to me. I went up to him and as soon as I touched his shoulder, he jumped up ten feet in the air and looked like his body was going to explode.

"Maurice!? Where were you!? I was so worried!" I was surprised and confused _'Worried, for me?'_ he shook his head then grabbed my hand and pulled me back inside. "I was starting to think that G.U.N. had found you and taken you away." I moved my ears to an outward position and huffed.

"If your scared, then maybe you can answer a question." he turned to me but didn't let go of my hands.

"I'm not scared, just worried. And what are you talking about?" I huffed and ripped my hand out of his and put them on my hips.

"Explain." he looked at me confused then sighed

"Your not making any sense." I huffed and looked at the entrance

"Neither are you." I didn't hear any movement so I turned back around and was meet with his face in front of mine.

"I was worried about you and you don't care?" he said in a slow voice and I gave a low growl.

"I do care..."

"Then..."

"MAYBE IF YOU CAN EXPLAIN MY EXISTENCE THEN MAYBE YOU WOULD KNOW WHY EVERYTHING IS SO CONFUSING!" I interrupted something he was going to say and yelled in instead making him take a step back. "I don't know why you would even care for something like me." I felt something wet come to my eyes and I looked at the ground. I felt his hand touch my shoulder but I shrugged it off and went into the base. I went up to the level and curled up not even giving Life-form any attention.


	8. Chapter 8

Shadow's p.o.v.

I awoke to the sun shining through the window and groaned as I stretched my muscles. I looked around the base and my eyes went wide as I saw that I was the only one in here. _'He says I can't leave but go's and leaves me alone!?'_ I sighed then stood up and jumped down to the bottom and looked out the exit. _'I wonder if he'll mind if I go looking for him?'_ I froze in place as I was only a step away from going outside. _'Maurice must be in a lot of shock if he is willing to go outside. Especially when he told me that he doesn't like it.'_ I sighed then walked outside and squinted my eyes as the sun blinded me. _'If I was Maurice, where would I be?'_ Once my eyes adjusted, I activated my boosters and took off in my search to find him. I slowed down and soon saw brown fur up ahead and hid behind a bush, so I couldn't be spotted. He jumped up to a tree and laid down and I tried to see what the matter was when, I heard someone come near me. I turned around in time to come face to face with the commander.

"Project Shadow, what a surprise seeing you here." I growled at the name and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What are you doing here Commander?" we both looked up at the tree as Maurice made a pained yell and clutched his head but slummed on the branch further.

"Him." I looked at him and gave a confused expression and chuckled in response. "You like my Weapon, don't you?" my eyes widened and I took a step back away but not so much to be spotted by the hedgehog watching the others walking away.

"You created him!?"

"To stop you." I growled but stopped as Maurice jumped to the ground looking confused. When I turned back to him, I gave a death glare.

"I knew I should've never have trusted G.U.N to begin with." I wrapped my words in venom and took another step back but unfortunately, made the bush shake and Maurice's ears perked up and looked at in our direction.

"Soon Project, very soon." I took a step forward but made a second bush move and I froze in place as I heard Maurice's growl.

"Come out! I know your there!" I looked where the Commander was but he already vanished and I turned back around to see Maurice making his way to me. I activated my boosters and got away faster then you could say 'Chaos' and made it back to the base.

"Soon? What does he mean by that? He can't mean that he's taking Maurice away and going to use him against me? Could he?" I didn't realize I was mumbling until I felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped. I turned around to see Maurice's not so happy face staring straight at me. "Maurice!? Where were you!? I was so worried!" he looked shocked by my questions and I shook my head, taking his hand and pulled him inside. "I was starting to think that G.U.N. had found you and taken you away." _'If G.U.N got to you first...'_ I was interrupted from my thoughts as I heard him huff and talk.

"If your scared, then maybe you can answer a question." I turned to him but didn't want to let go of his hand, in case G.U.N tried any funny stuff.

"I'm not scared, just worried. And what are you talking about?" I asked as he huffed, pulled his hand away and put them on his hips. I felt something inside of me pang just at his small action but ignored it.

"Explain." I looked at him confused _'Explain, explain what?'_ I sighed out of frustration and paranoia that G.U.N was still out there but I didn't know if he took the message the same way as I intended.

"Your not making any sense." he huffed but then looked away from me

"Neither are you." I felt that pang again but moved so our faces were barely touching.

"I was worried about you and you don't care?" I said in a slow voice and he growled at me.

"I do care..." I interrupted before he could talk

"Then..."

"MAYBE IF YOU CAN EXPLAIN MY EXISTENCE THEN MAYBE YOU WOULD KNOW WHY EVERYTHING IS SO CONFUSING!" I took a step back from his outburst and I was speechless. "I don't know why you would even care for something like me." I saw his eyes shining and he looked down. I felt something well up inside of me and I put my hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him only for him to shrug it off and walk into the base. When I walked inside, I saw him curled up and turned with his back to me. I sighed and went back to my side of the level and we stayed in silence for the rest of the day. The group came back empty-handed and now it was the middle of the night and he still wouldn't make a single attempt to let me talk to him. _'What's gotten into him? I was just worried over how I woke up and he wasn't there.'_ I sighed then looked out the entrance again and then back at the the brown hedgehog.

"Maurice, can you at least look at me?" he huffed but turned his back more to me. I sighed again and went up to him. I hesitated to lift my hand up but once I did, I placed it on his quills and he started to growl at me. I took my hand away and sat back on my side and sighed. "Can you at least talk to me? I don't know what I did wrong." he huffed and shifted but made no move to look at me. I groaned at what I was going to do but pushed my pride down. "PLEASE! Can you please look at me, talk to me, Anything!?" I almost yelled and I got an angry side-glance. "I'll beg some more." he huffed then turned around so he was facing me but still curled up. _'That's a start. At least he's looking at me._' I sighed then stood up and walked to his side again and sat down beside him. He intensified his glare but I didn't back down. _'It's now or never...'_ I wrapped my arms around him but didn't let up at all. Not even when he started to thrash and growl louder. "Please Maurice, just hear me out. I was just looking out for you and I honestly don't know what caused you to get angry at me nor do I want you angry at all." his attempts slowed down but he still made a low growl. "I care about you Maurice." he stopped and gave me a questioning face.

"What do you mean?" now it was my turn to look at him confused as I let him sit up. "You said care but you wanted to get rid of me before." I shook my head then leaned against the wall.

"Maurice..." I tried to find the right words to say as I still had his attention. "I did want to get rid of you before but now, I don't want you to leave." I looked at his still confused face and sighed as I rubbed my face with one of my hands. I placed my hands in my lap and looked down.

"But..."

"It's hard to explain but you made me feel happy. I didn't think I would get to feel this way again ever since Maria died but I feel like I want to protect you." I heard a chuckle and looked at his smiling face.

"I wanted to protect you just like I did for Ivo. I guess you could say I care as well." I chuckled and he laid down and curled up. "We could protect each other." I smiled and looked at the ceiling

"Yeah... we could." I looked back down and smirked as Maurice's eyes were closed and I saw the rhythmic breathing. I chuckled and laid down beside him and stroked his quills. He made a light purring and I closed my eyes as I let the sound of his beating heart lure me to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow's p.o.v.

I awoke to the sound of guns being fired and snapped my eyes open as I realized I was back on the Ark. I looked to my left and saw a beyond scared Maria standing beside me. As I went to comfort her, Gerald ran in and pushed us down a different hall then the one he came down.

"Run! The both of you have to get out of here. Now!" I gripped Maria's hand and started to take off down the hall. I didn't dare look back as I heard the sound of guns getting louder and Maria's grip tightened. I felt her grip slipping and looked back when I saw soldiers coming after us. We came across the launch room and slammed the door shut. We both looked at each other as we saw the door being being banged on. Next thing I knew, I was being pushed into one of the pods and the door slammed down, trapping me. I tried banging with my fists and kicked it but it wouldn't budge. She went over to the lever and I couldn't stop her at all. I heard Maria's last words as a man shot her before my very eyes.

"You will never get away Project! I'll find you!" I heard the man's last words as I was shot from the Ark and rocketed down to Earth down below. I started to fall asleep but that voice kept echoing in my mind. Why does it sound so familiar? As I shut my eyes, my head banged against the side and my eyes flew open, banging my head against the metal above me. I looked around where I was but was surprised to see that I wasn't in the pod any more but had metal blocking my view. I tried to move my arms and legs but looked down to see I was curled up in the same position Maurice would be in. I couldn't see anywhere else but looked back down at my body and squinted to see that my fur wasn't black but was brown. I heard some movement and moved my head away as I saw some light come from a few feet away and saw two figure approaching the metal confinement I was in. I felt a growl come out of my throat and was surprised to see the metal in front of me open. Due to the low hanging ceiling, I went on all fours and walked out of the confinement and looked back to see I was in a small metal cage. Before I could blink, the two men held my arms and lifted me up and I couldn't see anything else. I couldn't even move and when they started to pull me forward, I resisted causing a sharp pain to come to my head. I kept fighting back and received the same thing. I reluctantly let them lead me and felt like forever until I heard voices up ahead. Once we stopped I perked my ears as I heard two voices talking in front of me.

"You did an excellent work on creating this weapon, Dr. Valentine."

"Thank you sir. I made him specially for you." I heard them chuckle and another growl came out of me. I squinted my eyes again as light blinded me for a second and I took in the scene before me. Two humans were standing in front of me and two standing on either side. I looked down at my body and could see the red and white shoes with a gold buckle on my feet. My brown furred body was covered in chains and shifted uncomfortably in them.

"You think the weapon could serve me? He looks like he would try to rebel."

"Don't worry sir. With a bit of work he will serve you without a second thought." I looked back up and a growl came out of me as I saw the two humans talking. They turned to me and the first one smiled.

"I'm your new Master, Weapon. You will obey me." the words bounced around my head and the words from the Ark bounced in my head too. The voice sounded the same and there was no denying it. That was the man that killed Maria! A growl came from me again and darkness clouded my vision and I was trying to fight back the words replayed over and over again. I felt a bang on my head and woke up with a jolt. Sweat was running down my head and I looked around to see that I was back in the base. Maurice was still laying beside me, fast asleep. I leaned against the wall I was up against and breathed out a sigh.

"It was only a dream." I muttered and looked down at Maurice and cocked my head to the side. "A strange dream that had me being you." I shook my head then noticed the tracker on Maurice's shoe that Rouge was able to stick on him before. I frowned at it and picked it up, crushing it in my hand. I sighed once more and looked at the sun that was starting to make its way up into the sky. I leaned back against the wall and remembered the dream that I had. I then realized how I didn't actually have control of my body as I was Maurice. I frowned then sighed. "Did you show me that Maurice or was that from your memory's?" I knew I wouldn't get a response but I just had to get the words out. As suspected, he was breathing calmly and the only movements he made were the soft, repetitive patterns from his chest. I sighed and leaned against the wall waiting for the sun to rise. "Whatever that dream was, I'm going to have to ask you when you wake up."


	10. Chapter 10

Maurice's p.o.v.

I awoke to the sound of metal rattling together. I slowly opened my eyes and as my vision came back, I found that my view was blocked by metal. My eyes flew open and I accidentally banged my head on the top of my cage. My eyes went wide as I looked around and tried to figure out how I actually got here. As I was looking, light came from the doors in front of me and two humans walked in, both of them were holding guns. As my cage door was opened, I walked out but wasn't pulled up like I always was. I waited for them to put my restraints on but they never came on. They just walked away. As they walked away, I got confused and started to follow them. _'Why isn't my chains on and where are they going?'_ I didn't know but if I followed them then they might give me some answers. We walked for quite some time until they stopped in front of a door and moved to either side of me. But didn't do anything. I looked up at one of the humans and he waved to the door. _'They want me to go in?'_ I shrugged _'Might as well.'_ I pushed the doors open and stepped in but stopped in my tracks once I made it into the center of the room. Right on the ground was Ivo and Life-form. They were on their knees and had the look of betrayal on their faces. 'What are they doing here?' I suddenly felt something heavy in my right hand and I couldn't believe what I was holding. It was my gun. I didn't summon it but it was right there, clutched in my hand. I heard footsteps come from my left and I saw Master walking toward me.

"What are you waiting for Weapon? Do it." he waved towards them and I felt my arm move on my own. I looked at my arm and saw that it was pointing the gun right at Ivo and Life-form. I tried to move it away but it was like I had no control of my body. I tried to move my other arm but it wasn't responding to me. The gun shifted so that I had the perfect aim and bang. A bullet of pure energy went right through Ivo's forehead and he fell to the ground. Life-form looked at Ivo then at me with disbelief flashing in his eyes. My arm cocked the gun to his head and his eyes started to water.

"Maurice... why?" _'I... I can't stop myself!'_ I wanted to scream, cry, anything! But my body wouldn't listen. I was forced to watch as another bang went off and Life-form fell to the ground beside Ivo. Dead. I stared at the bodies that once held life. I didn't know what to do anymore. _'I just killed them... I killed Ivo and... Shadow.'_ All I could think was how I had killed my friend and the one I trusted. My arm fell back to my side and the gun disappeared. _'What did I do...'_ I heard footsteps and saw Master step into my eyesight. I looked up at him and he had a devilish smile on his face.

"Did you like that Weapon?" he chuckled and I couldn't believe my ears. _'Are you absolutely insane!?'_ "You'll be doing this a lot more if you just listen to me." that's when I heard it. A faint growl come from me and it made him frown. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground. "Be nice." I stared at the ground but then my body started to move on its own and I was back to standing in front of him. "Will you listen from now on?"

"Yes Master." _'W-Wait! I didn't want to say that! What's going on!?'_

"Good. Now go and wait for your next order." he waved towards the door and I didn't try to fight back anymore. _'I can't control myself, I listen to Master without hesitation... I... was this all I was made to do?'_ I soon made it back to my cage and curled up. I watched as the door closed and I was left in darkness again. I tried to move my hand and to my surprise, I was able to move it. I flopped onto the ground and could only stare at the metal door. _'Was Mast-HE controlling me?'_ my eyes went wide at the thought and I looked around. _'I-I... I gotta get out of here! I can't kill on someones elses command!'_ I tried to find someway to escape but couldn't find anything. The only thing I could think of was to try and open the cage door and to my surprise, it opened when I kicked on it. I scrambled to my feet and as two humans came through the doors, I bolted. I didn't turn back, I didn't stop, I just ran. Ran from this hellhole. I turned each corner as if they weren't there and kept running. I didn't stop... I can't stop! I don't want to become a... puppet... Run, run, run, don't stop, keep going. The white walls around me blended together to become a sea of white and the only sound I heard was a loud bang. That's when I realized that I just broke the sound barrier. The white around me faded into black but I was confused. I don't remember busting through any doors or walls so... how did I get here? I was just running in darkness with nothing in sight... Wait... I see a light... and its getting closer! I felt a familiar sensation travel thought my body and I gasped as I realized why that feeling was familiar. It was the same sensation from when I touched the emerald! I looked down at my legs to see the red blur of my shoes but instead of brown legs, my legs were blue... I WAS TURNING BLUE! The colour was climbing up me and I couldn't stop it. I looked back up at the light to see that it wasn't getting closer but farther away! I tried thinking of something that might help me but I only thought of two choices. 1) Accept the fact that he is going to take control and stop or 2) Deny it all and keep running. I went with the second choice. I'm not going to give in that easily so, I ran faster. My legs ached from running faster then the speed of sound but I didn't pay any attention to it. I can stop when I'm in the clear. But no matter how fast I ran, the light kept moving away and the horrible colour was consuming me faster. But I'm too stubborn to stop. I'll never stop! I felt my legs going numb and looked down to see that the colour was now traveling up my stomach and back. If I don't get out of... well... wherever this place is, I might never see the light of day ever again. I was losing hope at this point but as one final chance to escape, I broke the sound barrier again and just as my vision blurred, light blinded me until I was left in darkness again. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't see... I couldn't do anything.

"...rice..." _'Rice? Who's Rice? And why does that voice sound familiar?'_

"Mau... rice..." _'Me? Why are you calling me for and who are you!?'_

"Maurice... ... up..." _'Up? I can't look anywhere. I don't even know where up is!'_

"... Wake... up..." _'Wake up? I'm dreaming? How is that possible!? I killed Ivo and Shadow... wait... Shadow! That's why the voice sounds familiar! But... I killed you... am I dead?'_

"Maurice... wake up!" _'Shadow's voice... it sounds louder... I wonder what death looks like... probably a barren-filled wasteland.'_

"Maurice wake up!" a light broke through the darkness and I slowly but surely opened my eyes. Though my eyesight was blurry, I could make out Shadow's figure over me. I blinked my eyes until everything was clear and I found myself back in the hidden base. "Thank god you woke up! You slept for the entire day!" _'I did?' _I looked outside to see that it wasn't daytime anymore but nighttime instead. _'How...'_ "You were having a nightmare and I might not have been able to wake you up." _'Nightmare... I just lived in a nightmare...' _I became wrapped in my thoughts as I remembered the dream... well... nightmare. It felt so real, so... vivid. "Maurice?" I didn't even realize that Shadow was talking until he snapped his fingers in front of my nose. "Are you alright? You look scared." _'Me... scared... that's not how I feel... I don't even know how I feel...'_

"I'm fine." I know I lied but I can't talk about my feelings especially with me... I don't want to think about it anymore. It hurts to much to even talk.

"Your lying Maurice." I didn't realize that I was still looking at the entrance until I looked up and saw... worry? He's worried about me?

"I'm fine Life-form." _'I can't even say his name after everything that's happened! I'm... I can't describe anything to say what I am.' _he sighed then stood up and sat down beside me against the wall. Maybe... just maybe... I can tell him...

"Please Maurice, I just wanted to know if I can help with anything. I had my fair share of nightmares before so I might know what your going through." _'Okay... I guess I can tell you... alright... here goes nothing.'_

"Sh-Shad-Shadow..." _'... I'm an idiot...'_ he looked at me with surprise and I fiddled with my hands.

"You called me by my name..." I nodded and tried to make the words come out but nothing came. "Its alright. Take your time, don't force yourself to talk." I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to talk again but I could only stutter.

"I-I... I K-Kill-lled..." I couldn't make anything else come out but felt a sting in my eyes and when I touched them, I realized that I was crying. He took me into his arms and cuddled me. I didn't know why I was crying or why I like this so much but I didn't fight back. That nightmare... I would never call it a nightmare before I meet Ivo and Shadow but now... its my worst nightmare.

"Shh... shh... its alright... I'm here... there's no need to cry..." we just stayed like that for what felt an eternity and I wanted to stay like that forever. If my nightmare is like a vision... I couldn't stop a whimper coming from my lips at that thought... "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head. _'No... I don't ever want to think about that ever again! Not the control, not my so called 'Master', not the bodies, not the other me, NOT ANYTHING!'_ he hummed and I felt sleepy in his arms. I tried to resist the urge but it tugged at my eyes and I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Shadow's p.o.v.

I stayed holding him like that for the rest of the night. For some odd reason, it was really comforting. I already knew I lost my first chance at asking him if he was showing me that crazy dream or if my mind came up with that itself. I couldn't help myself as I thought over what he said before tho. He killed someone? Why would he be saying something like that? I get that he is a weapon as he said that before and that his purpose in life is doing what G.U.N. says but this?... I don't get it.

I looked down at his now calm features and felt a pull on my heart at thinking of how tense and sad he was before. It was the same feeling I got when I was thinking about the good times me and Maria had in our life. Boy, do I ever miss her. I swore I would never let the past get in the way of life ever again but... I still like thinking about the good times. I leaned against the wall and smiled as I thought about the time when Maria and I had played a prank on Gerald before were we had got him covered in blue paint. We ended up going to bed early for the prank but it was so worth it! Though the next day, we were pranked on by getting glitter all over us. I was not happy. Glitter and fur do NOT mix. It was fucking itchy for crying out loud!

I was snapped out of my thoughts from hearing a strange noise and looked down to see that I was petting Maurice and the sound was purring. Deciding against myself to stop, I scratched his ears and made him move with my hand. It surely was a childish thing that I would ever pet the one who was meant to kill me but then again, we never had proper childhoods. Since I was created for treating Maria's incurable disease and how Maurice was only created for the soul purpose of being the ultimate weapon. I got a little bit ahead of him but even then, I pity him. He's never had fun, no one to care about him until the doctor showed up and was practically tortured. The scientists on the Ark were afraid of me because of the power I possess but they never forced me into any training of that sorts.

I sighed as I recalled the first time me and Sonic met. I wanted to get revenge on the humans for killing Maria and thought that was her dying wish. But at the moment that I met eyes with the blue hedgehog, I knew something was off. His eyes shown how much he had cared and wanted to know about me more even when I used Chaos Control. He looked like someone who wanted to learn. That very hedgehog had surprised me time and time again even after everything I did. Hell, he even used Chaos Control with one emerald and said he got that idea from me. From running at the speed of sound to proving how strong he is with his super form, I couldn't believe it. At those final moments before I completed Maria's wish, I sensed Sonic's energy and was surprised that it was at my level even with my newly acquired super form. It was also the reason I called Sonic the true ultimate life-from cause no matter what happened, he was always able to bounce back from any bad situation.

Looking down at the once blue hedgehog, I could feel a ghost of a smile come on my face. Whatever happens I know that hero would make a comeback and for now, I have to deal with the very being who brought that hero into this cruel world.

Maurice groaned as I saw his eyes flutter open and I mentally prepared myself for any other trauma that he has been through. _'Here goes nothing.'_


	12. Chapter 12

Maurice's p.o.v.

It was wonderful to wake up from a dreamless sleep and not have any nightmares bugging you. Even though I had one not to long ago, it doesn't feel like I ever had one. I guess that's what happens sometimes so your mind has time to clear any nightmares away but from what Ivo was telling me, he said that not all nightmares disappear and those ones stick with you just to haunt you. I never thought about it before but seeing as how something so small can turn into something so huge... well, it sounded so... oh what's the word... forgiving, forgotten, no... foreign? Yes! foreign. It sounded so foreign to me.

I would never expect to get a nightmare before but now cause of the other me, it would make sense one way or another. But... what would seem strange is not only what had happened but also who as well. Shadow, Ivo and Master... what does it all mean? I had killed both of them and didn't really think of Master as someone I would want to be bossed around by. I mean, sure there were a couple of times I would try to rebel but Master would always put me back in line. I didn't really care that he told me what to do but the thought of freedom has always sounded like a... luxury.

I didn't care for kindness nor did I care for gratitude but I knew the one thing I was made to do is to kill the ultimate life-form. But here he was, sitting with me and openly showing me the wonders life can have. The only one I thought who has ever cared for me was Ivo but now that has changed. Heck, I'm even calling Life-form Shadow and not gagging over it. Its strange that things can change but I guess that's what Ivo meant when he said that nothing will ever stay the same.

Though I'm still confused over those human-lovers. They said they can bring the other me back and yet, they aren't. They said that if I make a wrong move, this will end right on the spot... does that mean that if I do something wrong... will I go to sleep? Maybe... maybe that's what the dream was telling me... that the other me will return and... I will go back to sleep. The thought of that horrid colour climbing up my legs up to the rest of body still gives me chills. I never even thought of me being a separate hedgehog until Shadow showed me everything. I originally thought that the colour and heat from the experiment sent me back here but... I don't know what to say to that. And just thinking about that day has lead me to get a little worried about Ivo as well. How has those other humans been treating him? I know the other me isn't giving him the respect he deserves. Maybe Shadow can show me Ivo and we can get together again.

I opened my eyes at the thought but also groaned at how stiff my legs and arms were. I guess being able to stretch out my legs then going back into my curled up position can do that but I've done it so many times that I'm used to it.

"Maurice?" I hummed at Shadow's voice and looked up at him but why was his eyes full of worry? "Can I ask you something?" I yawned and stretched my arms out until I heard a satisfying pop and sat up beside him.

"Okay but I also want to ask you something too." he nodded and I watched him breath in then out.

"Well... its about your dream and I was just wondering what you were talking about." I stared at him then looked at the ground. 'I'm not bothered by that dream anymore so I guess its okay to tell him about it.'

"Where do you want me to start?" I flopped one ear to the side as I tilted my head and he rubbed his neck.

"Um... maybe the beginning?" his ask came out more of a question but I ignored it.

"Okay... well, when I woke up I was back in my cage. Then these two humans came and when we walked, I wasn't in my chains. I soon made it to Master but..." I didn't know why my voice got stuck but shook it off. "I saw you and Ivo there and... and I killed... both... of... you..." my breathing became heavy and Shadow wrapped his arms over my shoulders and I calmed down. "I was put back in my cage but escaped. I took off and could only see black everywhere but then this colour came up my legs and then I was back here." I looked up at Shadow as he looked from me to the ground. I took this time to get out of his arms.

"When you said colour-"

"It was blue." I cringed at the colour. Why exactly does the other me have to have that colour anyway?

"Uh-huh." he stroked his chin and while he was distracted, I took this time to sniff his neck to see if he went anywhere while I was asleep. His scent was musky but overall, it was the same. I could feel him tense under my nose and smirked at it. Just to play around, I nuzzled his neck and blew on it. He shivered and I laughed at his reaction. When I pulled away, he looked at me with wide eyes and I poked his nose.

"Funny like always Shadow." he blinked then shook his head.

"Maurice..." he stopped then looked at me confused. "And another thing, why are calling me Shadow? You've always called me Life-form before." I shrugged.

"After I killed you in my dream, I just felt like calling you that." he hummed. After a moments silence, I took up the courage to ask Shadow about Ivo. "Shadow?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" he tilted his head

"What about?"

"Can you take me to see Ivo?" he blinked and shook his head

"I don't think its a good idea." now it was my turn to tilt my head.

"Why not?"

"The doctor-er Ivo... well... he might not remember you." I huffed and before he could react, I pinned him to the wall.

"I want to see Ivo and you will take me to see him." I glared at Shadow and he glared back.

"No." I growled and tightened my grip

"Take me to see Ivo. NOW!" he growled

"My answer won't change." I snarled at him then threw him to the ground.

"Fine! If you won't take me to see Ivo then I'll go find him myself!" I yelled and jumped down to the ground.

"Maurice, wait! Its not safe outside!" I heard him jump down beside me and when I felt his hand grazed mine, I summoned my gun and pointed it at his head.

"Then you should have listened to me, Life-form." I dripped my words with venom and took off while he was stuck in a state of shock. I heard his rocket-boots behind me and took off faster. Whatever Sha-Life-form was trying to tell me about, I paid no attention and just focused on two things: getting away from Life-form and finding Ivo. I had to weave out of the way from trees and went in different directions just to try and get away. I felt a searing pain in my leg and yelped while falling to the ground. I huffed to try and stand up but It only lead me to fall back down.

"I didn't want to do that but you left me with no choice, Maurice." I growled at both him for doing the attack and myself for being so stupid to have let my guard down. "Please Maurice. You can't just go off on your own while you don't know how much danger you are actually in." I glared at him

"Then you should have taken me to see Ivo!" I yelled and he sighed.

"Fine." I blinked and he looked away. "But you have to promise me that you won't do this again." I huffed and sat up with a bit of difficulty.

"Why would I promise that to you?" he sat beside me

"Cause I care about you." I looked at my leg and huffed.

"Your saying that a lot."

"I know." I looked at his eyes and could see that he wasn't trying to hurt me but only wanted to talk.

"I'm not going to promise you anything until I see Ivo." he nodded and held a hand out to me. I took it and was able to stand up just fine.

"Just remember Maurice, things are a lot different then when you last saw him." I nodded and he led me to a silver building. We went inside and Shadow stopped me before he stepped into a room.

"Doctor."

"Ah! Shadow what brings you here?" I'm guessing that was Ivo's voice and it did sound different then when I last talked to him.

"I have something for you."

"For me? This better not be another trick."

"No tricks. Just something or should I say someone you might remember." Shadow walked out to me and waved me to follow. I stayed behind him until he stepped off to the side and I saw Ivo standing right in front of me. He really did look different then the last I saw him but either way, this was the same human all those years ago only, he's grown up.

"Hello Ivo." he took off his glasses and I could see his light blue eyes staring at me with disbelief.

"Maurice?"


	13. Chapter 13

Scourge's p.o.v.

"For the last time, NO!" Fleetway yelled and they all fell quiet but I know that was just a futile attempt at shutting them up. I looked away from our little predicament to the scenery of the forest and internally sighed. We've already found a Chaos emerald to bring Blue back but with everything going on, even I can see how those two are happier than when they first met.

"But-"

"No, no, absolutely NO!" Fleet once again interrupted the fox kit. "I don't want to talk about it, Scourge doesn't want to talk about it, no one wants to talk about it!"

"Fleet, maybe it would be nice to make them shut up." I suggested but received a glare

"It does them no good."

"Does them no good?" I asked slowly and he blinked. I always love it when he gets riled up and doesn't know what he is saying until someone points it out.

"S-Shut up!" I chuckled and he pouted. "I'm right though..."

"Right."

"Ummm..." we both turned to the fox kit and his friends as they looked at us confused. "I don't know what this is all about but can you please tell us how you met Maurice?" he pleaded and I looked to Fleet only for him to shake his head.

"Sorry fox boy, Fleet is too embarrassed by our meeting with him to talk about it."

"Am not!" he yelled

"Really? Then why did you scream like a five year old girl while yelling 'Help! Scourge! I'm being attacked by a monster!'?" his face turned as red as echidna's fur as he glared at me and chuckles from them turned his whole face redder than a tomato.

"I did not say that and I certainly did NOT scream like a girl!" he turned away while trying to hold onto any last bit of pride he might have and I laughed.

"Okay, say all you want." I raised my arms in defense as he glared at me again.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even stay with you."

"I wonder the same thing every day."

"Scourge?"

"Hmm?" I turned to the fox kit as he spoke again.

"If you tell us this one thing, we will stop bugging you." Fleet growled making him jump.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not falling for any blackmail! I'll be living in hell before that happens!" I placed an arm around his shoulders and shook him.

"Then I guess your in hell after all." he growled then yelled out in frustration while stomping towards a rock and sitting on it with his back facing me.

"I can't believe you Scourge!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Fleet." he glared at me again and huffed. "Now where was I?... Oh, yes. Our meeting. Okay, so it went a little like this..."

Third Person

*Flashback*

On the planet Mobius, Scourge and Fleetway were both in a gang called The Destructix which consists of seven members all together. A fox named Fiona, a lynx named Lighting Lynx, a gorilla named Sergeant Simian, a frog named Flying Frog, a hawk named Predator Hawk and the two leaders were Fleetway and Scourge. The gang was known to be a notorious group and had claimed most of the area that they were in. During this time period though, they were unaware of Ivo and Maurice until one day Scourge and Fleetway caught sight of the base the two were staying in and decided to investigate.

"Hey Scourge!" the golden hedgehog called towards the green one from up in a tree.

"What is it Fleet?" he asked, jumping up to the branch the other hedgehog was on.

"What's that over there?" he pointed towards the base just off of the forest and Scourge hummed.

"Hmm... dunno but it looks like some sort of building."

"Do you think that the other Mobians are trying to rebel?" Fleetway looked over at the other leader who smirked.

"Maybe but if it is a sign of a resistance forming, then we should probably nib it in the bud." both hedgehogs jumped down to the ground but before Scourge took off running, Fleetway stopped him.

"Do you think we should get the others just in case its a trap?" Scourge shook his head.

"Nah. The others are resting from the fight against the Acorn Kingdom earlier and besides, if we go back now, then we might never find this base again." Fleetway reluctantly nodded his head in agreement and followed the other towards the base. Once they got there, Fleetway was a little hesitant while Scourge just walked in without a care in the world. The whole base was pitch black.

"Scourge!" Fleetway half yelled, half whispered. "We shouldn't just barge in. What if this was a trap all along?"

"Would you cut it out with the traps?" Scourge whispered back "Now why don't you light up the area so we can see where we are going?" the golden hedgehog rolled his eyes before using his special ability of Chaos energy to make a glow come off his body. "See?" Scourge gestured around him "Nothing is going to jump out at you."

"Not now." he whispered to himself, still unsure of the base. While they were investigating the new area, Ivo and Maurice came back from watching some unevolved animals that lived in these parts of the forest.

"My, my. We certainly got some excellent info from those animals." Ivo said while holding up his clipboard with all the new information. Maurice nodded but then stopped in his tracks as he saw the door was ajar.

"Ivo." he whispered gaining the human's attention. "Look." he pointed at the open door and the two friends looked at each other before hiding behind a tree.

"Oh no. What do you think we have? An intruder of some sorts?" Ivo whispered in alarm but Maurice just walked over and poked the door. It squeaked a bit then stopped. "Maurice!" Ivo yelped "We can't just barge in while our intruders are in there!" Maurice looked at the human before slipping past inside. Ivo briefly looked around before sighing and reluctantly following the hedgehog.

"Maybe we should move somewhere else so that we won't disturb the wildlife." Ivo suggested but Maurice shook his head. The hedgehog sniffed the air then turned his head to get a better whiff. He snapped his eyes open once he got the scent and took off after whoever the intruder was. Ivo yelled then raced after him. Meanwhile in the base, Fleetway and Scourge was in awe at seeing all the machines that were laying around.

"Wow! Who'd except that these things would be here?" Scourge asked then reached his hand out to touch one when Fleetway stopped him.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Fleetway's ears swiveled around before perking up at the sound he heard.

"That! It sounds like footsteps!" he half yelled, half whispered. Scourge listened before he looked towards the golden hedgehog.

"Yeah." they stood back to back and listened as the sound of footsteps got louder and louder until a blur rammed into the golden hedgehog sending them both to the ground. Fleetway gave a high-pitched squeal as he thrashed in his attacker's hold.

"Help! Scourge! I'm being attacked by a monster!" Fleetway kept on trying to get away as Scourge was left speechless as a brown hedgehog was the one holding his partner down.

"Maurice!" Ivo called out as he entered the room but stopped as he saw what happened. "Oh... uh..." Fleetway finally stopped moving at the sudden silence and opened his eyes to come face to face with brown ones staring intently at him.

"Uh..." Fleetway tried to talk but was rendered speechless but Scourge shook his head then tilted it to the side as he tried to comprehend their situation.

"What exactly is going on?" he asked while waving his hands out then dropping them to his side.

"Well..." Ivo adjusted his glasses as he spoke, "It appears that you two have trespassed on our base." Scourge looked from the human to the brown hedgehog then back again.

"Ooookaaaay... well... maybe if you let my friend go then we will get out of your hair." he waved towards Fleetway and Maurice but the brown hedgehog just gave a side glance at the green hedgehog before looking down at the golden one. Fleetway gave a wry smile as a brown ear flopped to the side while looking at him.

"Hello... can you... maybe... get off me?" Maurice huffed at his words then moved his nose to his neck. "W-What are you doing?" Maurice sniffed then satisfied, he moved up and smirked down at Fleetway. "Umm... can you move? I'm getting a little sore..." Maurice complied and walked beside Ivo. Once Fleetway was on his feet, he hide half-way behind Scourge.

"I don't think I like him." Fleetway whispered to Scourge who glared at him.

"Be nice Fleet. I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding." the two hedgehog's looked at the human and other hedgehog as they stared back.

"Maurice, can you turn the lights on?" Ivo asked his friend and he did so. Once the lights were on, Ivo widened his eyes while looking at the two hedgehogs

"A golden hedgehog with its quills pointing up and a green hedgehog with a jacket and shades... fascinating!" Ivo grabbed the pencil from his coat and wrote a note down on his clipboard. Said hedgehogs looked at each other before Maurice walked around them on all fours. The golden hedgehog yelped as the brown one sniffed his legs. Scribbling stopped as Ivo looked up from his note and chuckled at the brown hedgehog.

"Maurice, go easy on them." said hedgehog nodded and tilted his head off to the side, watching them.

"So... your name is Maurice?" Scourge asked and he nodded "Well... what exactly are you doing?"

"Identification." Maurice replied

"W-Well can you choose something not so weird!?" Fleetway yelled and Maurice huffed. Before he had time to react, the brown hedgehog had pinned the golden one to the ground.

"Hey!" Scourge called out and Ivo hummed. "Can you get him off of Fleetway?" the human chuckled

"Maurice, get off him." the brown hedgehog obliged and laid down on the ground like a lion would and put his head on his outstretched arms. "Sorry about him. Maurice is highly curious around strangers."

"Huh..."

"Yeah, well, in other words, my name is Ivo Robotnik and this is Maurice." Ivo gestured towards him then the brown hedgehog who frowned.

"Weapon." he added.

"Maurice." Ivo shook his head "You don't need to add that whenever you or someone else introduces you." Maurice huffed

"Weapon!?" all eyes turned to Fleetway as he yelled. "Your a weapon!?"

"He was created." Ivo pointed out and Scourge chuckled at his partner's confusion.

"Anyway, I'm Scourge and that over there is a child." Fleetway pouted while glaring at Scourge

"My name is Fleetway, Scourge and you know it." he growled through clenched teeth making the green hedgehog roll his eyes.

"Whatever."

*Flashback End*

Fleetway's p.o.v.

"... And that is how we met." Scourge finished the story but I was boiling mad. I did not act like a child that day! I didn't!

"Wow!" Tails was beaming with joy at every word that was told "Did that really happen?"

"Sure did." he nodded and I huffed.

"I didn't say that..." I mumbled

"Oh cut it out Fleet. The past is the past so get over it and besides, you don't seem to be overly worried that Maurice will attack now instead of then." he shrugged and I turned away from him.

"Thats cause he is a living weapon!" I waved my arms around and stood up, facing him. "What would you do if a weapon attacked you out of nowhere!?"

"Not what you did." he had a smug smirk on his face that I was dying to wipe right off. All of a sudden, an explosion went off causing the ground to shake and we had to hold onto something so we wouldn't fall.

"Is everyone all right?" I heard Knuckles call out and also heard agreements come from everyone else.

"Where did that come from?" I asked and Scourge looked around.

"Don't know but we should check on Maurice just in case." he raced off to the base with us following him but when we got back, Maurice and Shadow wasn't here.

"Where did they go?" Amy asked then I walked outside and saw smoke come from a silver building.

"That way." I pointed at the building and Rouge looked at me then her friends.

"Are you sure?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No but I know I'm sure thats where the explosion came from." we all looked at each other before racing off towards the building.


	14. Chapter 14

Third Person (Before the explosion)

Brown eyes stared at light blue ones and vice-versa. The Human and Mobian stared at each other, one in disbelief and the other taking in the appearance of his long-lost friend. Ivo bent down to Maurice's eye level.

"I can't believe this..." he looked the brown hedgehog up and down before looking directly into his eyes. "Is that really you Maurice?" said hedgehog nodded.

"Yes, its me, Ivo."

"How could this be? I thought you died in the explosion." Shadow cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Actually, you were fighting him for the past 8 years." Ivo blinked

"What?"

"Yeah. Apparently, the Chaos Emerald that you found had a reaction with Maurice's raw Chaos abilities when he touched it before that test." Ivo looked at the brown hedgehog with wide eyes.

"Is this true?" Maurice nodded and the Human sighed. "Oh, Maurice." he shook his head then looked into brown eyes. "I told you not to touch it." he lowered his head and got caught off guard as Ivo hugged him. "For 8 years I was fighting you and I didn't know... I can't believe it." Maurice slowly put his arms around the human's neck and closed his eyes.

"The other me didn't respect you, either." Maurice said and the two pulled away from the hug.

"Other you?" Shadow cleared his throat again.

"I believe you would call him annoying blue pincushion, blue pineapple, rodent and many more." he waved his hand out then crossed them over his chest. Ivo looked at Maurice then back at Shadow.

"Maurice was Sonic all this time?" he asked out of disbelief and Shadow nodded.

"Even Sonic doesn't know about this." Maurice started to play with one of his gloves as Ivo ran a hand over his head.

"Sonic was Maurice... wow... I would have never expected that... not in a million years."

"No one would have if it wasn't for Tails finding that old newspaper."

"That little fox that is able to keep up with my work?" Shadow nodded. "How did that happen?"

"He found the newspaper flying around with a picture of Maurice and thought it was Sonic. They got in a fight because Sonic said that he was born and not created but we found his room with the red writing, went to find Sonic but found Maurice instead and here we are." He waved both of his arms out in emphasis then put them to his sides. "We did other stuff but I'm sure we can talk about that some other time." the Human stood up and walked around.

"After everything I did to try and get rid of the pest, I was actually very close to losing my friend." He stopped walking and looked at the two hedgehogs. "How long have you've known this Shadow?"

"Roughly 4 days now. Maurice only came up with the idea to visit you today." Ivo hummed then rubbed his chin.

"Hmm... what made you want to see me Maurice?" he looked at the brown hedgehog.

"I was worried about you Ivo." all of a sudden, a grenade smashed through one of the windows of the base and exploded causing smoke to go everywhere and the human and two hedgehogs fell to the ground from the shaking. G.U.N. soldiers stormed in and seized a hold on the disoriented brown hedgehog.

"Maurice the Weapon, you will be brought back to Commander Towers under strict orders from the Commander himself." one soldier said as he and some others placed a collar around his neck and stashed him into his cage. Shadow shook his head and saw that some soldiers were also surrounding him and Ivo. He managed to get away from the soldiers and use a bunch of Chaos spears to chase them away. When all the smoke cleared, all that was left was a heaving Shadow and a very much confused Ivo who rubbed his head.

"What happened?" just as he said that, Scourge, Fleetway and the gang came bursting through the still open doors of the Human's base.

"What happened? Did that explosion come from here?" Tails asked as they came to a stop in front of a growling Shadow.

"Yes, the explosion came from here." he walked towards the open doors and glared at nothing in particular. "And G.U.N. took Maurice."


	15. Chapter 15

Maurice's p.o.v.

My head hurt from when that bang went off and my vision was blurry. I could make out the fact I was in a small space and it's moving cause I could feel the swaying. After a bit, my vision cleared and when I looked around, I found that I was in my cage again. My ears perked up and I frantically looked outside of the metal bars to see some soldiers were taking me somewhere. I curled up into a tight ball as I watched them come up to a building that I immediately recognized. It was the building I escaped from. The soldiers walked along the halls I only saw from my escape and dream until they came up to large double doors made of metal. They pushed the doors open and there was a desk sitting in the back with a bunch of weird gimmicks. The whole room had pictures around it with a few bits of furniture but the one thing I kept my eyes on was the chair behind the desk. That very chair was facing a huge window and when the double doors closed, my cage was set down on the ground.

"You finally caught him?" a voice I immediately recognized and hoped to never hear again asked.

"Yes and it was fairly easy but Project Shadow might come looking for him." one of the soldiers said and the chair turned around revealing Master. He looked older and had a smug smile on his face.

"Let him come. By the time he gets here, he won't be leaving at all." he stood up and walked around, coming to stand in front of his desk. He moved some of the stuff off to the side and sat down on it. "Leave us be." the doors were opened and I was still in my cage looking up at him. "Its been a while, hasn't it Weapon?" I stayed silent as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Speak." I felt like his command didn't have any meaning to me so I glared at him instead. He raised an eyebrow but stayed staring at me. "You became rebellious. Must've been when you escaped." he walked over to me and crouched down so I could still see his face. "Either you start talking or you will be punished." I didn't like the sound of that so I growled. He frowned and hit my cage causing me to yelp in surprise. "Looks like I need to put you back in your place." he stood up and I glared at his back.

"What do you want?" I finally asked causing him to turn around in surprise.

"Huh?"

"What do you want, Human." I dripped my voice with venom knowing how much I could get in trouble but didn't care. I want OUT and NOW. He narrowed his eyes.

"I want you to serve me without question."

"No." I blankly said as he glared then turned around to sit in his chair. He pressed some weird button on his desk causing the doors to open and the same guards that brought me here came back.

"Sir?" one of them asked. "Should we take him back to the room?" the other guard picked up my cage just as my used to be Master shook his head.

"No. Take him to the lab. I'll meet you there."

"Yes Sir." they took me away but I could see that he had a devious smirk on his face. They took me back down the halls and when the doors to the lab came into view, my eyes widened. I didn't want to go in there. The last time I did, they did some weird things to me that was unspeakable. I looked around and without a second thought, I rammed into the side of my cage causing the soldier holding it to let it go and I was able to get out. But I didn't get far until I was pinned down. I don't understand. I should've been able to take off like a rocket but why couldn't I do it now? As I was forced onto my feet and when I was pushed towards the doors, I tried my sword but even that failed. I felt all energy leave me as I was carried into the room. There was a lot of electronics such as computers and other stuff but the biggest thing that I saw was a huge pod. I was shoved into the pod and it locked me in. I tried banging on the glass but it wouldn't budge. I stopped moving as I saw my used to be Master come in. I growled and glared at him while he smirked at me.

"You know Weapon, if you never escaped in the first place, then we wouldn't have to force you to do anything." I stopped growling and raised an eye ridge.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I placed my hands on the glass. He chuckled and turned away from me, facing all the screens that showed weird readings of different sorts.

"This won't hurt the slightest bit." he pressed a black button and I perked my ears at hearing a strange hissing sound. I looked up and stepped back as black smoke began to fill the pod I was in. I held my breath not wanting to know what this strange smoke would do to me until I heard him laugh. "Once the process is finished, I'll have my perfect puppet to use however I please." I could just barely make out his crazy smile through all the black smoke and was able to hold my breath for quite a while. That is, until my lungs screamed for air. I tried using my hands to help hold it in a while longer until I couldn't anymore and and gasped for air. I felt all strange on the inside as I breathed in the smoke. Everything started to spin and I found that I couldn't move my legs or arms. I swayed on my feet as my vision became blurry. I couldn't take much more and fell onto my stomach and the last thing I saw... was Master smiling at me...


	16. Chapter 16

Third Person

"Woah, woah, woah! What are you talking about Shadow?" Tails asked the ebony hedgehog who kept his back facing them.

"G.U.N. took Maurice." he growled then turned to look at the group. He looked at each individual before laying his eyes on Eggman who eyes widened at what Shadow was about to do.

"Shadow, I don't think that's a good idea-"

"What choice do we have?" he interrupted him while waving his arms out. "G.U.N. won't stop until I'm six feet under so why not kill them now?" he clenched his fists tighter turning his knuckles white. Everyone looked at each other in slight worry.

"Hun, I know you are probably angry right now but violence doesn't solve everything." Rouge said as Shadow glared at her.

"Violence is everything to me." he turned away from them while lowering his head and sighed. "I haven't felt this since Maria died and unlike then, I can change what happens now." he looked up as anger danced across his eyes. "On my life I swore to protect this planet but when Maurice came along, I didn't know what to think. Now that I see that we are one and the same, I won't hesitate to save him no matter what." he growled then right before he took off for G.U.N. headquarters, he muttered to himself: "Even if it costs my life."

At G.U.N. Headquarters

The Commander of G.U.N., Abraham Towers, watched with slight anticipation through the glass that separated him from Maurice. He knew that once all the smoke was gone and the brown hedgehog woke up, the weapon would listen to him without hesitation. He watched as the last little bit of smoke went into the hedgehog before opening the container. He picked up a spiked collar that had all the spikes filled with the same black smoke, took off the one that suppressed his powers and replaced it with the other collar. He walked over to the control pad and pressed a button causing the one collar to beep and insert small pin-like needles into the hedgehog's neck. The needles opened hooking into Maurice's neck and continuing to pump the smoke into him. The hedgehog began to wake as the smoke stopped going into him but stayed in the spikes just in case. The commander turned to the other people in the room.

"Leave us." everyone left leaving Abraham and Maurice in the room. The human turned back to the hedgehog as he heard him groan and his body twitched. "Wake up Weapon." a brown ear twitched as he heard the command and his eyes opened but instead of brown eyes, his eyes were pure black. "Get up." the hedgehog obliged by slowly moving his arms bringing his legs under him so he was on all fours. He then got in a kneeling pose, bowed his head, closed his eyes and placed his hand hovering over his chest.

"What is it that you wish Master?" Maurice said in an emotionless tone as he stayed in his position but before the human could answer, a soldier rushed into the room.

"Sir, Project Shadow is here and he isn't happy!" the soldier cries out then seeing the hedgehog still in his kneeling pose but giving a nasty side glare, he stood up straighter. "Orders, sir?" the commander hummed while looking at Maurice who was still glaring at the soldier and smirked.

"Let him come and direct him to the training room." the soldier nodded and ran to find his subordinates and tell them the new order. Abraham looked back at Maurice and he cleared his throat making the hedgehog slightly jump and move his eyes away from the doorway.

"Master?" Maurice asked when he was looking at the ground again.

"I want you to turn off all the lights in the training room and wait for Project Shadow to arrive. When he does, you know what to do." Maurice smirked at his orders, stood up looking at the human and nodded.

"Yes, Master." he then raced off to carry out his orders no matter what.


	17. Chapter 17

Third Person

Shadow raced his way through the city not even bothering to slow down or move out of the way from pedestrians that were on their way home from a tiring day. It was sunset as Shadow barreled into G.U.N. Headquarters. The front desk lady yelled out in surprise as Shadow lifted her up by her collar and glared blood red daggers into her eyes.

"Where is the Commander?" his voice was full of venom as he spoke of the commander. He knew that because Abraham Towers had Maurice, he most likely wouldn't be hiding in his office. So, the ebony hedgehog had retorted to scare the answer out of the secretary. Which, surprisingly enough, only caused her to freeze due to fear. After a bit of silence, Shadow growled and shook the human again but rougher. "Where is he!?"

"T-Training room." she whispered and Shadow glared at her before roughly throwing her back into her chair. He summoned a Chaos Spear and pointed it at her.

"You better not be lying." he moved the spear so that it was lightly touching her neck. "Or else." she gulped and briskly nodded causing Shadow to make the spear disappear and give one last glare at the human before taking off for the aforementioned room. When he left, the lady sighed in relief once she saw all traces of black homicidal hedgehogs -even though Shadow was the only one- and promptly fell out of her seat onto the ground.

"He is not going to be happy about Maurice..." she muttered to herself and decided to stay hidden underneath the crevice of her desk. "Not happy at all..."

Back with Shadow, he was zipping through the halls to find the one room he despised the most. The training room. After seeing what torture Maurice had to go though, he didn't want to think what the Commander was making him go through. In one memory Maurice was forced to practice summoning his sword. Not that bad right? Well... there was more than one wrong thing with that picture. Abraham himself was in the room holding a riding whip. Maurice, whenever he didn't summon his sword, got struck on his back making a sickening crack and Shadow actually flinched at the sound. The brown hedgehog hissed at the pain and continued to obey his Master's command and got beaten on the back for not doing as he was told. The other training memories were just as bad - maybe worse. There was many others with him in some strange lab strapped down onto a metal table passed out from screaming in pain with different scientists all around him doing only Chaos knows what and the Commander standing idle-by. It was quote on quote 'testing his pain threshold' or whatever type of crap that humans could come up with. Another was him being forced to stay in a pitch black room all rolled up into a tight ball crapped inside a little cage similar to the dream Shadow had before. He would go days upon days of staying like that all alone and stuck with only his thoughts to accompany him.

At last, Shadow had reached the training room but had an uneasy feeling as he stood in the doorway. The whole room was in inky black darkness... he frowned and was about to stomp his way back to the front desk lady -maybe to commit a murder if she hadn't ran off yet from his oh-so-famous temper- when he caught sight of a green flash. One that looked like it was in the shape of a hand... Shadow hesitantly stepped into the room, keeping his guard up in case the human was doing a nasty trick and lit his hands up in a bright red colour. He walked into the middle of the room, a chill going down his spine, swiveling his ears, eyes and hands in every which way to see what was going on. All of a sudden, the light from the hallway disappeared and Shadow turned around quickly to see some sort of door blocking his only way out. He took a step back as the green light flashed again and he dropped into a fighting stance.

"Commander..." Shadow growled to himself as he could make out the human's shape in all the darkness with a green light right behind him.

"Hello Project: Shadow." the Commander of G.U.N. said with an evil smile but Shadow couldn't see it. "I believe you aren't just here because you feel like it."

"Where's Maurice?" he asked, not wanting to know why the human himself was standing in a blocked-off room with a murderous hedgehog. And one that won't hesitate to kill if necessary.

"My, my, why all this hostility? I didn't do anything to you."

"Where. Is. Maurice?" Shadow borderline snarled as his quills flared up in anger. "WHERE IS HE?"

"If you truly want to know where my little Weapon is, you can see him for yourself." the Commander's fingers snapped causing the green glow to disappear and next thing Shadow knew, he was pinned up against the wall. His red light went out when he was shoved but his eyes shrunk as the green light was illuminated in front of him. One glowing hand held his neck while the other held a green chaos sword poised to strike it's target. The light was close enough that Shadow could make out two pure black eyes instead of brown ones and an evil smirk on his face.

"Hello, Life-form."


	18. Chapter 18

Third Person

"Man... he's fast!" Fleetway breathed out as him, Scourge, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy and Eggman raced the way they saw Shadow go. Knuckles snorted at that.

"Of course he's fast. How do you expect him to keep up with that hedgehog?"

"Knuckles!" Tails hissed at the echidna. "Be nice! None of us knew that Sonic was Maurice or vice-versa." Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"But it was you who found that newspaper." Tails frowned at that.

"Boys, boys. Calm down." Rouge flew closer to the fox and echidna. "You two need to stop fighting and get your head in the game. We need to focus on getting to Shadow and Maurice. Who knows what G.U.N. is making either of them do?"

"That bat is right." Eggman pipped up. "Maurice is my old childhood friend and he wouldn't hurt anyone unless he absolutely had to. Of course, he never really understood personal space." Scourge chuckled as he smirked at the golden hedgehog.

"You can say that again." Fleetway huffed as he turned away.

"Stop bringing that up." Scourge chuckled again as he elbowed the golden hedgehog.

"You know that I won't stop."

"Doesn't hurt to ask." Fleetway muttered under his breath.

"Hey, there he is!" Amy yelled out as she saw a flash of black fur enter G.U.N. headquarters. The gang all went after him but by the time they got into the building, Shadow was long gone. "Ugh, where could he have gone?"

"Hmm..." Tails walked over to the receptionists desk and flew over it but was startled as the lady was under there.

"Please... don't hurt me..." she whispered and Tails blinked before landing in front of her with a smile.

"I won't hurt you but I need to know if you seen our friend. He's a black hedgehog with red stripes." the lady sat up straight while giving a frown.

"Yeah, I've seen him. He went after Commander Towers in the Training Room but he won't be alive much longer."

"What do you mean by that?" Rouge asked and she sighed.

"The Commander is going to use Maurice to kill your friend."

"WHAT!?" they all shouted in unison and the lady sighed again.

"Yeah, everyone here thinks this is wrong but the Commander won't listen."

"Then we'll make him listen." Knuckles spoke up. "I hate to admit it but, Sonic is still in Maurice somewhere and if he gets wind of this happening, it will destroy him. Not to mention that Shadow is his friend as well."

"Alright, it's settled then." Eggman turned to the women. "Where is the training room?"

"Right down the hall second door to the left."

"Thanks!" Tails chirped as they went to the aforementioned room but once they were standing in front of it, they could see it was barricaded by a dresser that held all sorts of weapons. They could voices coming from inside but had no way of seeing in the room.

"Now what?" Scourge asked but was pushed aside by Knuckles.

"Let me handle this one." he cracked his hands then pulled his fist back and twirled it around to get momentum.

Inside the room

Shadow couldn't believe his eyes. The one hedgehog who he was looking for, was right in front of him. And with an evil smirk on his face. But what was up with that collar? And those eyes? They look coal black not the familiar chocolate he had seen a thousand times before. All the time he wasted staring into those eyes, the more he felt lost. Lost because everyone and everything just seemed to slow down. Maurice's arm began to move backwards, his sword pointing directly at Shadow's chest.

"HIYAH!" then time speed to its regular pace as the barricade fell right on top of the Commander revealing the gang. Maurice turned his head towards the ruckus allowing Shadow to break free of whatever spell was put on him and kick the brown hedgehog away. The ebony hedgehog lept towards the gang just as Maurice gained his footing and growled at him.

"We need to leave!" Shadow yelled as he glanced over his shoulder to see Maurice hiss while narrowing his eyes and beginning to walk towards him. "Now!"

"Wait, Shadow! what are you-"

"I said now!" the ebony hedgehog interrupted the fox just before he took off. The rest of the gang heard Maurice's low growl and judging by what Shadow had said and did, they quickly decided to heed his words and follow him. Maurice was just about to go after them when a groan came from under the barricade and dragged his attention towards it.

"Master!" the brown hedgehog yelled as he rushed to his Master's side and began to lift the item off of him.

"Weapon, what are you doing?" the Commander choked out as he scrambled to get up.

"Helping you!" the brown hedgehog huffed as Abraham stood up and Maurice dropped the barricade and turned to face the human. The Commander frowned then glared at him.

"Weapon, why didn't you go after Project Shadow?" Maurice frowned at that.

"Your my Master, am I not supposed to help and serve you? Even if that means sacrificing myself for you to save your life?" the Commander frowned at that. He knew that the black mist would make Maurice loyal to him but maybe it worked a little too well.

"Well I'm fine now but you still have a job to do." the commander pointed out making Maurice nod then race after Shadow.


	19. Chapter 19

Shadow's p.o.v.

After everything I went through, after all the time that I got to know Maurice, I couldn't believe how he turned into the enemy. It wasn't his fault because the Commander was forcing him to do it. But I could only think of one thing as I stared into his eyes. I couldn't hurt him. Deep down, behind the hatred and twisted pleasure those black eyes gave off, I saw the old Maurice looking at me with such sadness and regret that I didn't know it even existed. I was lucky as the others had shown up at that exact time but if I face down Maurice again then I think -no- I KNOW that I'll freeze up, that I'll end up letting him hurt me because I could never hurt a true friend. Just like Maria and Rouge.

As I burst through the doors of G.U.N. with the others on my tail, I didn't dare turn back until I heard Rouge call out in pain. I turned around just to see her laying on the ground with a few slashes on her back through her clothes, blood coming out slowly. I took a step back as Maurice gave a wicked grin my way but before he could take a step, Knuckles slammed him onto the ground. Maurice growled at him with his teeth bared, then kicked Knuckles off him into a building.

Humans everywhere ran off screaming their heads off but the while they ran, the others trying to snap Maurice out of whatever was going on with him and getting hurt in the process, I had an out of body experience. I could see what was going on but I couldn't move myself to interfere. I watched as they were getting hurt trying to help Maurice but also to snap me out of my own daze. I could only think of Maria and how this situation was the same as that one. Maria was backed up against the wall, I was useless in the escape-pod and the G.U.N. soldier ordering her to back down but she didn't. And like now, I feel even more useless because I can very well stop this but can't.

I snapped out of my daze as my back connected with a solid surface and looked up to see that I was laying against a building and Maurice was making his way toward me. I widened my eyes as Maurice lifted his sword up ready to strike me down. If I didn't do something in the next few seconds, I may as well call my life forfeit. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see everyone was either unconscious or slowly getting up with blood coming out of them from Maurice's sword.

Suddenly my vision changed so all I could see was Maria being shot down. I could feel my breathing become ragged as that image repeated in my mind over and over on a never ending loop. I couldn't control my actions as I screamed out of rage and agony. I didn't even realize that one of my legs kicked out until my vision came back with Maurice flying to the opposite side of the street, smashed into a building with his sword clattering on the ground beside him before disappearing. I blinked once then quickly looked around for anything that could help me until my eyes fell onto the blue Chaos Emerald sitting beside an unconscious Scourge.

I got up with little to no trouble and picked the emerald up twirling it in my hand. Now... what was it that the fox had said? I know that I have an excellent memory but with all the shit that has happened, one can forget even the tiniest details. Okay Shadow, think! Why did the emerald -beside increasing my abilities- become so important? Come on, think dammit! If I don't find a way to stop Maurice before he could get back up then not only mine but everyone's life is in danger. I brought the emerald up to my eyes and squinted through the translucent surface until I looked at Maurice. It looked like his fur had changed to a cobalt colour... wait a minute... I gasped as a sentence came to mind:

_"Maurice's raw chaos abilities had a reaction with the chaos emeralds and infused together to become Sonic!"_

Of course! If it wasn't for the emerald, Maurice would have been living Sonic's life -in a different way. I lowered the emerald just as Maurice was climbing back to his feet and looked from him to the emerald and back again. Well... here goes nothing... I brought my arm back, gave it a few swings then chucked it directly at him making it bonk on his head and land directly by his feet. I immediately regretted doing that because not only is he still a brown hedgehog, Maurice had looked at me with even more hatred than before. I took a step back as Maurice picked up the emerald and clutched it tightly. I took three more steps back and my eyes widened when Maurice had summoned his sword but it was now three times its size then what it originally was.

"H-Hey Maurice." I said as he began to march towards me and I took a step back for every step he took forward. "Can you maybe calm down and talk about this?" he growled and narrowed his eyes making them look like tiny slits. "Is that a no?" he let out a battle cry and charged directly at me but by pure instinct alone, I charged up a Chaos Spear and flung it directly into his shoulder. He let out a shriek and dropped his sword making it disappear again and try to hide his shoulder from the pain. I knew from experience when a Chaos Spear came directly into contact with someone, that spot will sting for a while but Maurice's reaction was so unorthodox that when I looked at the wound, it had turned into a bright cobalt just like the emerald.

I looked down at my hands and clutched them when realization had dawned on me. If I wanted to stop this madness, I would have to forcefully bring Sonic back and end up hurting Maurice in the process. I didn't want to do it but I will if I have to. For everyone. I charged up another Chaos Spear as I saw Maurice drop the emerald to use his other hand to bring his sword back when I shot it at his foot making him kneel. I kept on firing spear after spear hoping that what I did was the right thing and when I saw he was almost fully blue, I charged up two more spears and rushed directly up to him. Maurice looked up at me with hurt in his eyes but I didn't let that stop me as I threw one spear directly into his eyes making him let out a blood curdling scream and used the other to slice the collar in half.

I went on one knee in front of Maurice as he slowly looked up at me and just before he passed out, the rest of his body that I didn't get turned blue and his eyes turned green but what was strange was that they didn't look like the same emerald green but almost a forest green.

"Shadow?" I turned around to see everyone standing behind me and judging by their looks, I could tell they were all conscious when I turned Maurice into Sonic. "Are you alright?" I looked at Rouge when she asked me that and turned back to Mau-I mean Sonic, giving a nod. I slowly picked him up and turned back around to them.

"Let's bring him back to my lab and make sure that he is 100% Sonic now." the doctor said and we nodded and raced off.


	20. Chapter 20

Sonic's p.o.v.

My head felt like it got banged on by Amy's hammer more times then I could count. In fact, everything in my body felt like I was forced to run at mach 1 for hours on end without rest and for someone that can roll around at the speed of sound, its only painful if I either end up smashing into something or running out of energy. Which barely happens unless I don't sleep and/or have something to eat and drink. I mentally did a once over making sure that none of my body parts were damaged that I couldn't use them. Satisfied as I found nothing wrong with me, I slowly opened my eyes only to wince and close them when met with a bright light. I waited a minute until the white noise that just suddenly popped into my ears dull down to a low buzz as I turned my head away from where the light was and opened my eyes again.

This first thing that I noticed was a blinding white wall with various robots all lined up against it. I thought it was strange to see such things just lying about... until I saw the one insignia that has been nothing but trouble for all of us. Eggman. My eyes widened as I then realized I was in his base! How did I get here!? I thought I just fell asleep for a quick nap in the forest! I begun to move into a sitting position but when I did, I closed one eye and hissed at how sore my back was. Seriously, what happened to me?

"Sonic!" at the sound of my name, I quickly looked in the direction it came from only to regret that as my head started pounding. I groaned as I put one hand on my forehead with my eyes sealed shut so that I might be able to stop this headache. "Sonic?" the voice sounded like it was underwater and I could feel something get placed on my shoulder. It felt like a hand. "Sonic, are you alright?" No whoever you. Can't you see that I'm NOT alright? I pulled one eye open to try and glare at who was speaking but as soon as I did that, crimson eyes filled with worry were looking at me. Wait... Crimson? Both of my eyes flew open when I realized HE was standing incredibly close to me. TOO close. Out of instinct, I yelled out and pushed Shadow away from me. Not seeing where I was heading, I fell off of something and ended up sprawled across a cold surface.

"This is not my day." I mumbled as I forced my hands to move to my head and rub my temples as that dang headache came back full force. Shadow in Eggman's base... did he somehow get amnesia again and join Eggman!? If so, then I would wack Shadow so hard in the head that all of his memories would come rushing back. Or render him unconscious for a few days. Whatever works is fine with me.

"Sonic? Are you alright?" Chaos, can you stop asking me that question and use your eyes you faker! I felt his hands on me helping me to sit up but as soon as he did, I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"Hands off traitor!" I swatted him away from me but as soon as I did I looked in his eyes to see fear and worry... okay. Is there such a thing as a parallel universe because I'm pretty sure I just got shoved into one. Shadow worried is not something I would usually see and I don't think it is anything remotely good. Shadow moved back a bit with wide eyes that I was sure they were going to pop out of his skull.

"T-Traitor?" I blinked as he stuttered and rose an eye ridge as he looked everywhere but into my eyes. "Why would you say that?" Oh playing oblivious are you now? Well two can play that game.

"Hmm... I don't know." I crossed my arms over my chest as I watched him look at me confused. Once he did that though, I narrowed my eyes and bared my teeth. "Maybe its because I'm in Eggman's base and you most likely brought me here!" I ended my statement with a punch to his shoulder where he winced and stepped away from looking visibly hurt with one hand over the spot I just punched. Now to add to the emotion train is fear, worry, hurt and -strangely enough- relief. What is he really relieved that I punched him?

"Shadow I heard yelling! Is everything al-" the voice stopped as Tails had barged into the room the both of us was in. "-right..." he trailed off as both of our eyes met. Shadow was just standing to the side as everyone came into the spacious room -even Eggman and two other hedgehogs- as I stared them down. Still seeing how I was sitting on the ground, I used the wall close by to stand up to my full height. Tails was about to take a step toward me but I sent a glare causing him to falter. "Son-"

"Why am I in Eggman's base?" I hissed not caring how I interrupted him. Seriously, why is no one attacking my sworn enemy!? He's right there for Chaos sake! Everyone stood there stock-still with a look similar to Shadow's and I sneered. "ANSWER ME!"

"If we told you Sonic, you wouldn't believe us!" he shrieked. I looked in each of there eyes and ending on Shadow's. I could tell he had the urge to look away but still held eye contact with me. They all were telling the truth, but that still doesn't mean they need to keep me in the dark when it comes to how I'm in Eggman's base!

"Then why can't you at least tell me why I am in Eggman's BASE!" I raised my voice little by little until I yelled and swung my hand out for effect... only... my hand felt strangely heavy, they all were staring at it with wide eyes while backing up the slightest bit and from the corner of my eye, I could see Shadow had jumped all the way to the opposite wall on the other side of the bed where the robots were standing. What was their problem? Curious, I followed their line of sight to my hand and two things were not right. 1) The first thing I saw was a clean slice right down the middle of the bed. Perfectly separated on either side. And that brings me to #2. My eyes soon focused on why my hand felt heavy. A sword. A green double-edged sword that buzzed slightly when moved was clutched in my hand... WHAT THE HELL!? I cried out while letting the sword go making it disappear as soon as it touched the ground and I fell onto my back. What was going on!? I couldn't do that before!

"Told you." I heard Tails whisper as I looked at him with wide eyes. Okay, NOW I want answers more then ever.


End file.
